Guardian Angel
by ilikeimpossiblexp
Summary: The night of prom. Kurt runs out of the gym, but Blaine isn't the only one who runs out to make sure he's okay.   oc friendship with Kurt.  still Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a story. . . .**

**good luck understanding.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything to do with glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears running through the crowd of horrible class mates who just voted him queen. He took a quick glance back before running out the door. He saw Blaine running after him he saw the entire room staring at him with cruel judging eye's, But his eye's connected with one girl who looked as heart broken as he felt, She started pushing through the crowed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was running down the hall with tears flowing down his face. He stopped and fell against a locker. The girl came rushing to him putting a hand on his shoulder, rummaging through her little blue purse, pulling out a napkin. She wiped his tears and shushed him.<p>

"Hush hush. Breath. Relax." she murmured under her breath. Kurt tried his hardest to compose himself front of the stranger.

Blaine came running in a second later.

"Kurt!" Blaine stood there a second looking at the girl in confusion. The girl just nodded and leaned in to give the sobbing boy a hug.

"You didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry." she spoke softly in his ear. She sadly smiled, stood up and walked away.

She heard Kurt venting to Blaine as she walked back into the gym.

She returned to the group she was hanging out with.

* * *

><p>"So that Hummel kid's dream finally came true huh?" her date joked. She looked at him in disgust.<p>

"Yup. Isn't that the whole reason guy's are gay cause they want to be girls, really why don't they just get a sex change and be done with it." his friend commented. She couldn't handle it.

"Now that has to be one of the most arrogant thing I've heard come out of a persons mouth. You stupid jerk." She stood up to walk away, but was pulled back by the hand.

"Raquel, where are you going?" Her date asked.

"To find some decent human beings to hang out with." With that she stomped off with the intention of going home and calling it a night.

The microphone amplified a loud feedback and Figgins announced Kurt as the 2011 McKinley Queen. It was dead silent.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." the boy under the glamoured crown gushed out. Raquel could barely hold in the cheering scream in her throat.

"WHOOO! YEAH KURT!" she screamed and clapped most of new direction's also cheered soon the whole room was clapping.

* * *

><p>Raquel walked toward the door till she heard Figgin's announce that they were having the traditonal king and queen dance. Raquel turned toward the stage.<p>

That bastard! Putting even more uncomfortable events in to play. Raquel pushed herself to the edge of the cleared space. She watched Dave walk off repeating "I can't" under his voice.

Kurt was left in the middle of the vacant floor alone. With the same sad face that he had when he was announced as Queen. Raquel held down the need to run out and comfort him. Why was no one out there to help him. What was wrong with this school?

Blaine appeared and asked Kurt to dance. It was heart warming and upsetting that they only have each other. Kurt looked around the room.

His eyes meeting Raquel's. She grinned at him the biggest smile she could and clapped. Kurt smiled back and nodded. He turned to his boyfriend and took his hand. Blaine spun Kurt and met Raquel's gaze she smiled at him to. He smiled and spun Kurt whispering to him.

Raquel turned toward the door and walked out into the crisp night. Pulling out her phone and calling her older brother.

"Hey Derek can you pick me up?"

* * *

><p>"Who was that girl that was in the hall with you?" Blaine asked as they were driving home.<p>

"Honestly. I have no clue but god I wish there were more people like her." Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's.

"Yeah, me to." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Hey, uh I don't mean to pry, but what did she say to you in the hall."

Kurt looked out the window and smiled.

"She said I didn't deserve it and she apologized."

"Huh. Does she even go to your school."

"I don't know. I kinda want to find and thank her." Kurt turned and smiled and Blaine.

"Yeah we should." Kurt smiled at the way Blaine used "we". It was just one of those reminders that he wasn't alone and he had someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hope you enjoy the second chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: glee isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Raquel and her brother pulled into the drive way of their house. The drive home was rather silent, but as she was going to unlatch her seatbelt Derek cleared his throat to get her attention.<p>

"So how was it?" Derek asked. Raquel had been waiting for him to ask so she could vent.

"It was horrible! They had a secret ballot and voted the only out-gay kid as prom queen. This school sucks."

"You can't be serious and what did the principal do?"

"Practically nothing. I ran after the kid when they announced it. He was a mess. I tried to calm him down and then his boyfriend got there and took care of him."

"Well I'm glad you ran after him. What was the kids name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Burt's kid? Wow," Derek shook his head. "Well come on, Steve made pasta with green sauce maybe if we pretend we have food poisoning we can skip out." Derek joked. Steve was Derek's boyfriend of six years. They dated since freshman year in college and have been together since.

"You know he would just give it to you for your lunch tomorrow." Raquel smirked, gathering her dress and stepping out of the car.

"Yeah your right." Derek got out and walked toward the door knocking twice.

"This is why we should have a dog. You can feed it under the table when ever you wish."

"Yeah, But they smell worse then you sometimes." Derek joked, Raquel elbowed him in the ribs. The door swung open to Steve with a oven mitt one hand and a whisk in the other.

"There's our beautiful princess returning from the ball. Now tell me did you lose a slipper, eat a apple from a old hag, or jump on someone's magic carpet?" Steve wagged his eyebrow at the last statement.

"No, No, and a lady never kisses and tells." Raquel joked. Derek walked up to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek while taking away the whisk in his hand.

"So how's the green cra- I mean stuff coming along?" Derek laughed waltzing into the kitchen. Steve was not amused.

"That "Green Crap" is coming along just fine thank you very much and I don't want you touching it or someway you will set the house on fire and I just decorated Rocky's room." Steve laughed,

"You finished?" Raquel smiled.

"Well I was going to show you it tomorrow when you came rolling in here hung over and just destroy you with the bright colors and loud music. The paint's not dry just yet so you'll have to sleep in the guest room. Your suitcase is in there. I didn't go through it I swear." Raquel smiled and excused herself to go change and sleep.

Once she left Steve turned to Derek.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rocky. What happened at prom and why isn't she still with her friends? It's only eleven thirty." Steve pressed. Derek sighed and leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriends head. Derek spent the rest of the night explaining what he knew of the situation and ate most of his boyfriends mutated yet delicious green thing.

"She's an amazing kid." Steve commented.

"Of course. She get's it from me." Derek said with a smug grin and walked to his room to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up in a daze. Trying to figure if Friday really happened or it was some twisted dream. He turned around in bed to be faced with the cheap crown and scepter staring at him as if yanking the memories from the back of his head forward.<p>

Kurt moaned and sat up it was six forty-five in the morning. He stretched in his bed and walked to his vanity getting the things he needed to prepare for the day. He, Mercedes and Rachel were going to do a little diva bonding at the mall today and he had a coffee date with Blaine at five. Kurt had a long day ahead of him.

As he was preparing his outfit for the day he noticed a bowtie that was as blue as that one really nice girl that had comforted him in the hallway. He and Blaine had decided to find her and give her a small bouquet of flowers as a thank you . . .well if they did find her anyway.

Kurt went down to the kitchen to find Carol and his dad sitting, reading the paper and drinking coffee looking like the picture perfect married couple.

As Kurt reached in the cupboard for a bowl, Carol placed her coffee down and stood up. Walking tword Kurt and embracing him in a hug. Kurt was a bit shocked at first but settled in to it.

She released him and gave a small sad smile.

" Oh honey I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Carol brushed her hand against Kurt's head. Kurt would usually bite the hand that tried to touch his head after his moisturizing routine but the feeling that the motherly affection gave him was enough to over power the worrying of his skin.

"Do you want me to have another talk with Figgins?" Burt asked from behind his coffee mug.

"No it's fine, I highly doubt that he would be able to do anything anyway."

"That man isn't fit to care for the school, it's obvious that he has no real control of it."

Finn groggly walked down the stair's rubbing his eye's and yawning walking into the kitchen. He shook his head twice before lookin around the room. Finn's eye's locked on to Kurt and he rushed to him.

"Dude I've been meaning to ask. What the hell happened last night!"

"Finn watch your language!" Carol shouted.

"Sorry mom. But dude what happened? After I got kicked out with St. Jackass all I heard was you got prom queen and Quinn smacked Rachel."

"Quinn smacked Rachel? Wow somehow I always expected her to be one of the first to smack Berry." Kurt mused to his self.

"Dude that's not the point! Look what I'm trying to say here is that. . . Well I'm sorry I wasn't there to stick up for you or something. You know. Just sorry." Finn spoke softly rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt smiled and patted Finn's shoulder.

"Thanks but I think I sort of rocked the crown look. The scepter was a bit much though."

Finn smiled a bit at Kurt's joke and turned to grab a bowl and pour himself some Fruit Loop's .

"If you want though I'm pretty sure I can tackle a bit harder during practice then usual if you catch my drift." Finn spoke with pride in his voice.

"You know what I think I would actually like that." Kurt grinned at his brother.

Yeah today was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N GOOD LUCK**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p>Kurt met Mercedes and Rachel at breadstix for a pre-shopping lunch. A lot happened at prom besides just him getting queen.<p>

"So you got slapped by Quinn? When did that happen?" Kurt questioned Rachel listening intently as Mercedes rolled her eyes, probably having heard the story over thirty times in the past hour.

"It was an absolute shocking and some what liberating gesture. I mean here Quinn has been jeleous about the fact that Finn and I share some very strong bond even if we aren't together any more. Really if I was in her place I would feel just the same way knowing that my boyfriends ex had made a deeper emotional impact in his life then I did. My cheek is still sore though." Rachel finished rubbing her jaw and looking at her salad.

Mercades brought up the next topic.

"So how did your dad and Carol react?" Kurt looked at mercades and the memories came back. Burt's face in just pure shock. His eye's watering as he pulled Kurt into a hug even before Kurt could explain.

"I think that it was about the same reaction as when someone called him at work and told him I was a fag or something." Kurt tried to shake it off but there was still that thought lingering that he caused more stress for his dad then what was needed.

"So how about you 'cedes? Any thing good happen at prom for you?" Kurt asked sort of desperate to change topics. Mercades almost choked on her soda.

"Uh -cough- I danced with Sam." Mercades laughed. Trying to hide the enormous grin behind her drink but failing.

"You danced with him how cute." Rachel mused. Kurt stared at his friend, she had a blush on her cheek looking down and stiring her straw in her drink. He knew that look cause he had that look every time he and blaine had a coffee date before they were together,

"You like him." Kurt stated in shock but then smiled and looked at Rachel who seem to also make the connection too.

"Oh my gosh! You guy's would be one of the cutest couples ever!" Rachel smiled and took mercades hand. They gushed a bit, Kurt was eating his salad and looking through his phone.

"Oh Kurt I've been meaning to ask but you know that girl from yesterday the one that ran-"

"you know who she is?"

"Well no, we just spotted her running after you."

"And she was like the loudest one cheering for you. That girl had some lungs." Mercades laughed.

"But what happened?" Rachel got back to the topic.

"Nothing she just hugged me, wiped some of my tears and apologized." Kurt answered.

"What a sweetheart you know she's probably a transfer student. I heard about a new girl coming from California but she's a sophomore though." Kurt smiled. This girl who probably didn't even know him or anything ran to comfort him and was there while his friends dealed with their own drama.

Kurt and the girls finished lunch and headed to the mall.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat at across from each other not talking about anything in particular and holding hands. Kurt smiled at Blaine's Warbler updates, how a new librarian came and his name was Derek, and how Mr. Douglass's math class is still a pain in the ass at times.<p>

"Really he acts as if his class is the only class we have." Blaine vented. Kurt nodded in agreement remembering how tough it was for him in that class.

The door chimed open and Azimio and another football player came walking in. Kurt and Blaine didn't notice to happy to deal with other things beside them.

"Well look what we have here. The queen and her dapper fag." Azimio yelled.

Kurt's stomach flipped. What were they doing here? They never came here. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand a bit harder before turning to face the gorilla's that were determined to make his life a living hell.

Kurt opened his mouth waiting for some witty string of hurtful words to come pouring out.

"What the hell is wrong you? Don't you have any consideration to anyone's feeling you incrediblely stupid ox." That wasn't Kurt's voice though. He looked down to find the girl that comforted him standing in front of the ruthless crowd.

* * *

><p>Derek had woken up from his afternoon nap with Steve clinging to him.<p>

"Why hello." Derek spoke before leaning down to kiss Steve's hair. His boyfriend smiled and pulled his face close.

"Get me coffee." Steve smirked and pulled away.

"What happened to our coffee maker machine?" Derek sighed as he sat up and put on his glasses.

"Uh while your out can you get another one of those to?" Steve smiled and ran out the door. Derek was left laying on his bed in absolute confusion.

* * *

><p>As he grabbed his keys he saw Raquel in the kitchen looking at the half destroyed coffee machine. She looked at Derek with a confused stare.<p>

"Steve did it. Come with me to get him his coffee fix."

"Okay, but only if I get to drive there."

"How about the drive back?"

"No cause then you will take it back like you always do."

"Aww come on just go with me."

"Fine."

"Yes!" Derek did his weird victory dance out the door and to the car. "Stop that right now or I will never go anywhere with you again." Derek stopped instantly.

"Fine. But just know your no fun." Derek shook his finger at her. Raquel shook her head and jumped in the passenger seat. Derek told the gps to take them to the nearest coffee house.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived and entered Raquel looked around and noticed a few people she seen at her limited time at McKinley. Then she saw Kurt and Blaine, she nudged at Derek getting his attention.<p>

"That's them. The tall brown haired one is Kurt and that's his boyfriend." She pointed trying to be discrete.

Derek smiled at the cute couple talking and holding hands. The door behind them jingled and Raquel looked back to find a few football players walk in. the lead one looked around and spotted Kurt and his boyfriend. He smirked and walked toward them.

"Well look what we have here. The queen and her dapper fag." He announced. Derek froze and stiffened. He faced Raquel and looked pissed. Raquel didn't look at her brother as she rushed toward the group of huge boy's.

"What the hell is wrong you? Don't you have any consideration to anyone's feeling you incrediblely stupid ox." Raquel scolded them.

"Listen Girl, My problem isn't with you. It's with princess and the fairy over here."

"Well if your going to torment these guy's just cause their gay, then you have a big problem with me you close minded pathetic idiots."

"Hey you best be moving befo-"

"Before what? Are you going to beat me up for sticking up for people. What is common courtesy illegal here! You need to lay off them and go do something useful with your empty life."

"I am. I'm getting rid of the unnatural stuff that they do."

"And what do they do that's so unnatural, huh? Their aren't alien's their not monsters. Their human beings goddamn it and if you think that's weird or unnatural then something's wrong with you!" Raquel was fuming now. She could feel everyone watching her. The leader backed up and walked away fuming.

"You know what! I don't even know you. Your just as weird as them." they all left following the leader like the sheep they are.

Derek placed a hand on Raquel's shoulder and she jumped. She turned and was welcomed by the biggest hug he had ever given her.

"You are amazing." he whispered in her ear. She let go of him smiling and looked at the couple sitting at the table behind her. They had wide eye's and were a little shocked.

"Are you by any chance related to Santana Lopez?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Uh no, sorry." Raquel blushed. Derek looked at Kurt's Boyfriend.

"Blaine right?" Derek put his hand out.

"Oh hey! Kurt this is that new librarian I was telling you about."

"Hi. I'm Kurt."

"Derek this is my little sister Raquel. I think you guys go to school together right?"

Kurt looked at Raquel. She smiled warmly at him and he stood up. Kurt walked to her and hugged her as tight as possible. Kurt smiled and pulled away.

"I just wanted to say thank you." he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for following this story or whatever you do here and for the reviews glad i wasn't the only one that felt disappointed that no one cared. Also there won't be a update tomorrow. I have to go to a basketball banquet (even though i don't want to go) and stuff. **

**GOOD LUCK UNDERSTANDING.**

**I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Having all the events that happened that Saturday. Raquel thought it would have died down by Monday and everything would be normal.<p>

So when her friends led her down the crowded hallway they normally don't go down, Raquel wasn't expecting a cup of ice cold blue slushy to greet her as she turned down the rows of lockers. She froze and turned to find the pack leader from the coffee shop holding a empty cup and high-fiving his teammate.

She looked for her friends, for someone to help her. They left. She could feel the syrup falling down her shirt and starting to stick.

There was a sudden pressure on her shoulder and she flinched, turning around with her fist clenched and eyes clenched. It was Kurt and a girl.

"Mercedes take her to the bathroom. Now." Kurt pulled Raquel close. "What size pants are you?"

"Uh two or three I think." Raquel answered with a shaky voice.

"Perfect," Kurt started walking away, but turned back. "Stay in the bathroom we will help you clean up." He turned back and continued down the wall of lockers.

Mercedes gently pulled her to the nearest bathroom.

Raquel was a bit surprised to find her face covered in tears, when she looked into the mirror. She didn't even know she was crying.

"Stupid Azomio! And blue to. Do you know how hard it is to wash off blue." Mercedes spoke to herself getting a handful of wet paper towels. She gently wiped some of the blue off Raquel's face.

"So what did they get you for? Your not in glee and I haven't seen you around her before. Jeez you must have really pissed them off." Raquel breathed and looked up.

"I may have sort of told them off for bothering Kurt and his boyfriend at the coffee shop." Mercedes stopped cleaning Raquel face.

"Oh my god. Your Raquel." Mercedes stood her and hugged her getting blue slush on her shirt. "We have heard so much about you! Can I just say that you are amazing doing what I'm pretty sure none of us have the guts to do."

Kurt came rushing in with a new shirt and pants.

"Sorry the shirts a bit big but I have a belt you can put on your waist tho-" Kurt looked and found Mercedes covered in blue slush. "Aww 'cedes!" he pointed to her shirt.

"Kurt it's Raquel!" She yelled.

"Of course it's Raquel. I wouldn't give my emergency clothes to just anyone." Kurt came to Raquel. "I'd hug you but your blue." Raquel sniffed and smiled.

"Kurt. Why did they do that?" Raquel questioned her voice cracking.

"That's just their way of bulling people. It's okay though we are here to help."

"But my friends. They brought me down that hall. They knew it was going to happen. They let this happen." Raquel was ready to break down sobbing.

"Hey, hey calm down. Okay your not going to like this but once it starts it doesn't really stop, But you have to be strong and don't let them know that it gets to you."

"I hate this school. Everything about it sucks. I haven't even met one nice person beside you. Everyone is judging everyone. It's all about status this is all shit. You guy's shouldn't have to deal with this. I shouldn't have to deal with this. This is one of the reasons I lef-" she choked on her words and broke down falling. Mercedes grabbed her and straightened her.

"you should go home and relax." Kurt offered. "Here change your clothes and we'll take you home. Would anyone be there?"

"We could stay with you." Mercedes suggested.

"Dalton is pretty far your brother wouldn't be home anytime soon."

"No some one's there." Raquel grabbed the clothes and went to the stall.

"What does Dalton have to do with this?" Mercedes questioned.

"Her brother is a librarian."

"Brother? You should tell him what happened if she doesn't."

"Yeah maybe."

"Can you please actually. I can't find my phone." Raquel asked from behind the stall. She stepped out fixing her hair. Kurt came forward with a waist belt and buckled it fluffing the shirt under it. Trying to make the obviously to big shirt look presentable.

"Yeah give me a second." Kurt left pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>The phone rang three times till there was a very surprised hello on the other side."Hey Blaine."<p>

"Hi Kurt. What's up?"

"Uh are you busy or can you do me a quick favor?"

"No I'm free what's going on?" Kurt could hear the worry slide into Blaine's voice. He paused not sure how to really say it.

"Raquel just got slushied"

"What the hell? Who did that? Was it Dave! That stupid-"

"No it was Azimio. But still could you tell Derek what happened, Please try not to scare him to much Raquel is fine if he is wondering."

"Okay I'll talk to you later bye." Kurt could hear the anger in his voice.

"Blaine please relax okay?" Blaine sighed into the receiver.

"Okay."

"I'll see you later on tonight." Kurt spoke softly. Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah can't wait."

* * *

><p>As Blaine entered the library he tried to mentally prepare himself. Going threw speeches and explanations that could keep Derek from freaking out.<p>

He found Derek behind his desk writing into a small leather bound book.

"Derek?"

"Yes Blaine how can I help you?" Derek responding clasping his hands together.

"Uh actually I just got off the phone with Kurt and uh Raquel got slushied." well there goes his speeches. Derek's smile dropped instantly.

"She got what?"

"Uh it's this stupid thing that the jocks do to people they don't like. They throw a slushie at the person's face." Blaine felt uncomfortable.

"Is she okay? I have to go!" Derek stood instantly knocking over a picture. Blaine bent over to pick it up and he examined the three happy people in the picture. It was Raquel, Derek and some young man with blonde hair with his hand around Derek's waist.

"There's no need to Kurt's taking her home right now. She's in good hands." Blaine put the picture on Derek's desk.

"I have to make a call. Excuse me." Derek turned and began punching in numbers in a hurry. Blaine turned to leave.

"Hello, Babe. Raquel is on her way home." there was a lot of talking on the other end of the phone. "I'll see you at home, Steve." Blaine wasn't sure if he heard right or not but just continued out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is more of a filler chapter. Not the best and kinda cheesy but you know it came to me and i had to write it.**

**Enjoy.**

**And happy rapture. **

**Review if you want or whatever. their nice to read.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Kurt drove Raquel to her house.<p>

"It's the one on the left." Raquel directed them to the small blue house with a pretty garden out front. As Kurt pulled into the driveway Raquel tried to just leave without being noticed. She tried to hurry to the house but Kurt and Mercedes got out and followed.

"You guy's don't have to come in you can leave now." Raquel urged a bit.

"Nope we have to make sure your okay white girl." Mercedes smiled.

"And besides we're already late for class it would be rude to show up this late." Kurt spoke crossing his arms. Raquel sighed knowing that getting them to leave would take more energy than she had. She shrugged and waved them to the door. Steve opened the door before she could even attempt to knock.

"Raquel! I heard what happened my poor princess. Oh!" Steve answered dramatically.

He opened his arms and grabbed her in desperation as if she had come down with a fatal illness.

"I was so worried I thought you were dead." Raquel pushed him away lightly.

"Dead? Really? It was just a slushy."

"You could have gotten hypothermia!"

"How could I- never mind." Raquel stood and gestured toward Kurt and Mercedes. "These are my hero's." she smiled. "This is Mercedes and Kurt." Steve turned some what serious and stood up looking at the young man.

"I'm Steven. Rocky's brothers boyfriend." He put a hand out. Kurt shook it looking as confused as Mercedes.

"Your brother's gay?" Kurt asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah. So?" Raquel bit back a bit harsh.

"Nothing. It's just he doesn't seem it." Kurt mumbled a bit embarrassed.

"Yup that Derek is as gay as a rainbow. Believe me I can prove it." Steven said with a wink.

"Oh my god." Raquel turned pushing into the house.

"Come in! I made coffee!"

"Isn't it to late for coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Silly boy! It's never to late for coffee!" Steve pulled them in to the house.

The room was painted blue with pictures hanging on the wall. There were three miss- matched couches and loveseats around the oddly large coffee table in the center. On the coffee table were scattered pictures of models in the latest fashion dresses.

"Sit! Sit!" Steve ushered them to seats. Kurt was now able to get a better view of the pictures they were very professional. One was of a woman wearing a nude colored dress with white sleeves on top was a post-it that read "Channel Fall season 2013". Kurt stiffened a bit.

"Mercedes." he nudged his friend and nodded toward the stack of pictures. Mercedes looked at them confused till she realized and her eye's grew.

"Do you think he's a editor or the photographer?" Kurt asked he was practically bouncing in his seat.

"I don't know that's amazing though."

"I know." Just then Steve entered and carelessly placed a cup on the picture. Kurt gasped and picked the cup up as soon as it was placed, spilling some on his shirt. Kurt laughed and looked at the coffee stain.

"Sorry. I didn't want to ruin your pictures." Steve looked at the pictures and to the boy smiling.

"I have plenty of copies of them and besides," Steve leaned in and looked around the empty room. "This wouldn't have made the magazine anyway."

"Magazine?" Mercedes questioned. Kurt was at the edge of his seat in anticipation.

"Oh I'm one of the chief editors for vogue magazine." Kurt nearly fell forward and Mercedes jaw just dropped.

"Can I just say that I'm a huge fan of your magazine." Kurt gapped. Raquel entered in sweats and wet hair.

"Aww god I was gone for like ten minutes and you already have them worshipping you. How do you do it?" Raquel sarcastically questioned.

"Oh you will learn soon young pollywog." Steve spoke smiling. Raquel just smiled and sat next to Steve.

"What happened to your shirt?" Raquel motioned to Kurt's coffee soaked shirt.

"Oh it's just coffee. I have a extra shirt in the back of my car."

"Nonsense. Follow me." Steve got up and walked to the back of the house. He entered a room which was covered with shelves, which were covered in clothes.

"Here." Steve handed Kurt a new Marc Jacobs jacket and a channel tote to hold his clothes. Mercedes were looking at the tiny model sized dresses. She sighed.

"Tell me which you like and I'll have it modified to fit you." Steve announced. Mercedes smiled and started digging through the dresses.

"Uh I don't mean to pry but did you like steal all of this?" Kurt gestured around the room.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Steve commented. "No we get to keep like five percent of the clothes we get. The rest is donated to charity,"

"That's amazing." Mercedes said from behind the mountains of clothes,

"Take as much as you want Derek will probably make me get rid of half in like a week." Kurt and Mercedes eye's lit up.

* * *

><p>After Kurt and Mercedes left with at least five designer outfits each, Steve and Raquel started to clean up the house before Derek got home.<p>

"So what happened?" Steve asked after a hour of silence.

"They threw a cold drink at me and I sort of snapped in the girls bathroom with Mercedes and Kurt so they brought me home." Raquel explained.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that you were just being a good person." Steve sighed. "We could put you in private school. Crawfish day that all girl school you could go there."

"What? No. they aren't going to win. I'm not going to let them have the satisfaction of me leaving." she remembered Kurt's words. "I can't let them know that they got to me. I have to be strong." Steve smiled and continued fixing up the coffee table.

* * *

><p>As Kurt got home with his new designer outfits. He couldn't help but wonder what Raquel meant in the girls bathroom when she said this is why she left. He knew that she transferred from another school but never thought why. He would certainly have to ask tomorrow.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guy's just wanted to say thank you for reading and stuff.**

**Review if you want. (their nice to read.)**

**good luck understanding **

* * *

><p>Kurt was with Blaine in his room studying for the upcoming finals. Blaine's side of the floor was covered in scattered papers and messy notes, he had a book on the Russian revolution on his lap taking notes.<p>

Kurt had 'The catcher and the rye' in his hands idly reading it. He looked at Blaine and cleared his throat.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt.

"How's that Russian revolution going?" Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled.

"Uh . . . It's going relatively well for one of the short guys leading." Blaine smiled at his own joke.

"Blaine." Kurt started, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know how Raquel got slushied today?"

"Yeah."

"Well when we were in the bathroom at school. . She sort of . . Broke down and I guess .. . .Well. . . She said something about leaving her old school for the same reason. . . or something."

"You think she was bullied out of her old school."

"Well that's the thing, I THINK I don't KNOW and I don't want just walk up to her and ask. What if she gets offended? W. what if I scare her off? She doesn't really have any friends after that whole incident."

"She has to have some friends." Blaine interrupted. "I mean from the small amount of time I got to spend with her, she seems pretty interesting."

"No Blaine, her friends lead her down that hall knowing what was going to happen." Kurt sighed and placed his head in his hands. "She's right something is wrong with this school."

"Well why don't you invite her to eat with you at lunch. She can make friends with the glee kids and, who knows maybe she'll open up to you." Blaine smiled at his plan and so did Kurt.

Blaine leaned over his lake of papers and gave a quick peck to his boyfriends lips.

"Why do you always have the best ideas?" Kurt murmured with Blaine's face close to his.

"Eh . It's a gift." Blaine spoke before being gently pulled by Kurt for another kiss.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt arrived at school with determination to find Raquel. He took a quick walk around most of the campus.<p>

Kurt ran in to Mercedes and saw that she was wearing a red slushie and Tina, purple. They were getting most of the glee kids. Kurt was thankful that he chose not to wear his new clothes today. He dashed down the hall to find Raquel before those stupid jocks tried to get him or worse they get her.

Kurt looked through out all of the campus but there was no sign of her. He walked to the football field and spotted the cheerio's sitting out stretching after there morning practice.

Kurt spotted her sitting in the bleachers. He rushed over and tapped her shoulder. She turned and took out the earphones.

"Hey." Kurt greeted while plopping next to Raquel smiling.

"Hi." She answered returning to a the math worksheet she had in front of her.

"So . . . I don't mean to pry or anything but how are you after the whole . . . Incident?"

"You don't have to try and go around it Kurt. I got slushied. It sucked but I moved on and had great people to help me." She smiled at Kurt. Kurt didn't smile back though.

"Well I was just worried. You seemed to take it really hard in the bathroom and I just wanted to make sure you didn't get scared and transfer out or something." Kurt confessed.

"Actually when you guy's left that was the first thing that Steve suggested. If it were any different I probably would be packing my things to go to a all girl private school, but there was something going off in my head. That I couldn't let them win, that I couldn't let them see that they affected me. That ,well to just summarize it, that I should have courage." Raquel was staring out to the field. Kurt just chuckled. "You. You're the reason that I'm staying here and not in a creepy way though. I'm going to stay strong and deal with everything, even if I have to get slushied again cause I'm strong and I can take it." Raquel smiled and looked at Kurt.

"Well that's fantastic glad you had your realization right now, but I just saw half the glee club drenched in slush. So we should leave for class right now if you don't want to have a frozen dessert as next accessory. You have a extra pair of clothes right?"

"Yeah in my locker." Kurt smiled and stood up.

"I like this. You watch my back and I'll watch yours." Kurt smiled offering his hand to Raquel." Come on let's get you to class."

She smiled up at him and took his hand. They ran pass the confused cheerio's and straight to Raquel's class, holding hands and giggling the whole way there.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around pretty fast for Raquel. The whole day she spent running class to class, just as she and Kurt did before school. She got a few weird looks but she liked running it was fun to her, it helped relive her stress, also it made sure she didn't get slushied. As soon as lunch came though she was stuck in a bit of a mess.<p>

She couldn't sit with her old group of 'friends' and she couldn't just run to her next class. Raquel started to panic a bit till she spotted Kurt and Mercedes across the cafeteria. Kurt saw her and waved her over. Raquel was so happy while she walked over toward them.

Mercedes greeted her with a hug and Kurt did as well. They sat at a table with a Asian couple, a blonde, a brunette and a kid in a wheelchair.

"Hey guys. This is Raquel." Kurt introduced her smiling.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry." the brunette introduced herself. "I just want you to know that we are very thankful that you took the opportunity to be there for Kurt when none of us were able to."

"Hi, I'm Tina and this is my boyfriend Mike. This is Brittany and Artie." The gothic dressed teen introduced them.

They waved hello and continued with there conversation. Brittany was asking where the fish in the lake go during the winter and the boy seemed a bit puzzled by the question.

Rachel was staring at Raquel with some odd intensity.

"So what school did you transfer from?" Rachel asked as Raquel was eating her lunch. Kurt dropped his conversation to listen.

"Uh . Anaheim high school."

"Where's that?"

"Uh in Anaheim, California. It's like a block away from Disneyland actually."

"You lived by Disneyland? Did you ever see Mickey Mouse?" Brittany asked in absolute excitement.

"Yeah a few times. We're good friends." Raquel played along. Brittney smiled and leaned forward.

"You are the luckiest girl in the whole world." Brittany said with a very serious face.

"I know." Raquel responded sitting back in her seat. Brittany leaned back as well and murmured how she liked the new girl.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about Raquel's past. From what they learned Raquel moved over here with her brother and his boyfriend. Her mother died recently and her father is a marine. He's never really around but proud of her and her brother none the less. When asked why she transferred in the first place, She seemed to notice how pretty Tina's Lolita dress was. No one asked again, noticing how she didn't want to talk about it, Everyone liked her.

The warning bell went off and everyone stood up and got ready for their next class. Mercedes left with Tina since they had English together next. Kurt put his satchel on and stood with Raquel.

"So what are you doing after school?" Raquel asked.

"Hmm. . I have glee club then I was going to meet Blaine for coffee. Why?"

"Oh no reason. It's just Steve had to leave to deal with a problem with the magazine so he's in Cleveland for the rest of the week." Raquel looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "I just didn't want to be alone I guess." She looked up smiling sadly. Kurt thought for a moment.

"Why don't you hang out with use in glee club."

"I can't sing though."

"You don't have to. We'd love to have a audience anyway." Kurt smiled.

"yeah okay!" Raquel smiled.

"Awesome! It's the choir room after school." Kurt spoke and walked away from her going toward his class. Raquel smiled and walked quickly to her class smiling the whole way there.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: my cup my cup saying what's up to my cup ahh. **

**hey guys thanks for waiting enjoy**

**good luck!**

* * *

><p>Raquel walked out if her last class and toward the choir room. It would be nice getting to hear people sing and such. As she walked across a court yard she bumped in to a taller boy.<p>

"Oh sorry!" Raquel apologized and looked up. It was her date from prom. Greg.

"Whoops! Oh hey Raquel." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey Greg."

"Jeez, where have you been I haven't seen you since, like, prom."

"Yeah just sort of busy I guess."

"Yeah? Well me and a few friends are heading to breadsticks for lunch. You wanna come?"

"Uh, actually I was going to go hang out with a friend."

"Well they can come to if you want. Who is it?" Raquel smiled and started walking away a bit.

"It's Kurt Hummel." Greg's smile dropped.

"The gay kid? Why would you hang out with him?" Raquel got mad instantly.

"Because of people like you." She snapped. "Who are judgmental and rude toward people you hardly even know."

"I know Hummel. I know he's bad company." Greg sped up and stopped in front of her. "If you hang with him people are going to act the same way they do to him to you." Greg bit back.

"So! I'm not going to let the thought of someone I don't care about affect the choice in people I hang out with." She pushed past him and walked toward the choir room.

Greg was left standing there in the middle of the empting courtyard. He turned and walked to his car to meet up with his friends.

* * *

><p>When Raquel entered the choir room the club was busy trying to decide what songs they would use for nationals. Everyone silenced at the sight of her.<p>

"Hello. Can I help you?" The teacher in charge spoke.

"Hey Raquel!" Brittany smiled and waved. Raquel waved back nervously.

"Uh . . Kurt said that I could hang out and just be a audience, but he's not here so you can forget I came here and made a fool of myself. Thank you and goodbye." She stated before opening the door to a slushie drenched Kurt. Mercedes got up quickly and rushed toward Kurt.

"Wow it's been a while." Kurt commented with a small smile. He turned to Tina who also was fretting with Mercedes trying to wipe off the icy drink.

"Kurt are you okay?" The teacher asked.

"Fine, Fine just glad that I wasn't wearing any of my new clothes I guess." Kurt joked. He spotted Raquel next to him. "Hey Raquel."

"Who did it? I swear if I get my hands on them." a boy with a Mohawk shouted.

"Hey! You are not laying a hand on anyone Puck. Nationals are in a week and you getting yourself put back in juvie is not going to help your team." The teacher pointed at Puck and turned toward Kurt. "Do you want to go to Figgin's?"

"That's not going to help anyone. We've already been to Figgin's with this stuff multiple times." Rachel stood up walking to Raquel.

"Hi It's nice to see you again." Rachel greeted her.

"Uh huh yeah." Raquel murmured.

"Mr. Shue we'll be right back." Rachel spoke as she grabbed Raquel's and Kurt's arm and pulled them out of the room to the bathroom.

"Here you go." Rachel said as she handed Raquel a moist paper towel. Raquel took it and started to wipe off the almost dry sticky syrup from Kurt's cheek.

"So who did it?" Raquel asked out of curiosity.

"One of those Neanderthal football players. I couldn't tell it was pretty fast."

"The nerve some people have I swear one day. . ." Rachel trailed off aggressively cleaning the collar of Kurt's vest. He smiled at the smaller girl.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with this in new York." Rachel smiled.

The group entered the room a few minutes later. Raquel walking a few steps behind trying to go unnoticed. Yet Rachel noticed this and pulled her forward as if displaying a new toy she just received.

"Glee club this is Raquel." Rachel spoke with a wide happy smile. The club waved and said their hi's.

"Is she going to join the club?" Tall kid sitting next to pretty blonde asked.

"Uh- well no. I can't sing." Raquel laughed. "I'm just a audience today. Is that okay ?" She asked.

"I suppose so. Have a seat we were just having a few people perform right now." Raquel nodded and took a seat between Mercedes and Kurt. They smiled at her leaned against her shoulders.

* * *

><p>After two of the most amazing performances that Raquel had ever seen in her life, the club meeting was over. As she started gathering her purse and notebook together Kurt appeared in front of her.<p>

"Where's Mercedes?" Raquel asked.

"Oh she got a ride with Sam." Kurt spoke in a little sing song voice.

"Are they dating?"

"Probably if they are, They are doing a terrible job at hiding it." Kurt laughed. "So do you have a ride?"

"No I was actually going to walk home."

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. That would just put you as the perfect target for those delinquent jocks." She laughed.

"Well then are you going to offer me a ride cause I doubt there is some type of taxi serves here."

"I would be delighted." Kurt spoke before offering his arm to link with hers. She held on to his arm and walked out to the warm spring weather outside.

* * *

><p>The ride home consisted of a wonderful conversation of the national competition coming up and the occasional singing of classic Broadway musicals.<p>

"You can so sing." Kurt laughed after their duet of 'take me or leave me' from rent.

"yeah but not as well as most of club, especially you." She smiled.

"well if you would like I'm sure Blaine and I would be more then happy to take you under our wing, or wings, and teach you. You would be our music baby." At that Raquel snorted and almost died laughing.

"So is that a no?"

"NO! no I mean yes absolutely I would be so grateful and maybe next year I could join and actually be as good as you guy's." she smiled.

"Hmm. . Okay," Kurt spoke while pulling into her drive way. "Well Blaine wanted to thank you the right way so he wanted me to invite you to join us for coffee."

"Oh of course when?"

"After school tomorrow."

"okay yeah of course. I'll see you then."

"Okay bye be safe."

"Will do." Raquel said as she shut the door and Kurt pulled out of the drive way. She smiled and turned to the door. Finally being able to use her key for the first time before Steve would be able to rip the door off the hinges.

When she enter the house it was just filled with this erry silence. She went to the living room to hook her mp3 to the stereo to get rid of the silence.

Soon enough the room was filled with the sound of the beginning notes of 'be our guest'. Raquel walked to the kitchen singing the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

The phone rang in the background. Raquel heard and ran to shut off the music and answer the phone.

"Hello." She answered a bit breathless and proud that she got to the phone before it got to voice mail. The grin she had on suddenly disappeared once she recognized the voice.

"Oh hi dad."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE (their nice to read)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: okay guys I would like to say sorry for the sudden delay just finishing up school and as soon as summer comes around. . . Expect more updates I suppose. So enjoy and such.**

**Disclaimer: Who doesn't own glee? Well a ton of people don't and that includes me.**

* * *

><p>"Oh hey dad." Raquel answered her smile dropped. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her dad. It was always a pleasure to talk to him after not seeing him in a long while, but with the circumstances of the past events there was no way he wouldn't know by now.<p>

"Hello sweetie. How has everything been down there?" Her fathers voice brought a odd sense of comfort that she thought she had forgotten.

"Everything's great, amazing, fantastic!" Raquel blurted out. She cold hear her fathers doubt through the phone.

"Okay well Derek didn't exactly say the same thing," Raquel winced, stupid Derek. "So your going to have to tell me what happened or I'm going to have to assume the worst."

Raquel didn't want to tell her father for this exact reason. If she didn't tell then she would have to deal with him taking full command and probably have to go back to California, which she really didn't want.

If she did tell him though. She would still end up being transferred. She didn't want to go, she liked the friends she had and was finally getting comfortable in this humdrum small town.

"It was just a slushie dad. Don't you understand? It was just a drink, it was nothing dad. Please let's just drop it."

"Raquel, no I can't. . . you aren't staying there. The reason I let you go live with your brother was so you didn't have to go through that kind of abuse ever again. I mean you might as well just move back here with me." Raquel froze.

_You would be running away. You would be a coward. You would let them win. _Raquel shook those thoughts. _You don't want that though your strong. Your amazing. You can take it._

"No dad I'm staying, I'm not going to run away. I'm strong and they can't get the best of me." She spoke forcibly.

The phone smacked down onto the receiver. Raquel dropped on the nearest couch and stared up at the ceiling. She screwed up. With a outburst like that she wouldn't be surprised if her father showed up and forced her to pack her things. Her daydreaming was stopped by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She had been stewing in her own thoughts for that past hour and once she was reminded of Derek all she could think of is that silence he decided to spread her news with dad. She was stuck in this very situation it was his fault.

Derek came trudging in with a few grocery bags full of microwavable foods.

"Hello." He greeted the house.

"You just missed dad's call." Raquel answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh? What he say?" Raquel could tell he was acting ignorant.

"Derek why did you tell dad what happened?" She spoke in a slow forced calm voice.

"Because your safety was in danger." He answered nonchalantly while stacking jars of spaghettios and raviolis in the cabinet.

"Forget my safety you knew that he would just want to ship me back to California. Why would you tell him?" Her vision started to blur from the unknown tears that seem to have appeared from thin air. She fell back on the couch. It was comfortable and she just wanted to roll up and fall to sleep hopefully forgetting all recent event's.

"Am I a bad kid?" Raquel looked up to her brother. "Is that why you called? You want me to go back but you didn't have the heart to tell me so you told dad and now he will come and take me away." she finished her speech with a desperate sob.

Derek ran to her to comfort her as he leaned forward to hold her she pushed him away and glared at him.

"I'm going to my room to pack my things but I'm only leaving if you really want me to leave. I'm not leaving out of fear or anything along those lines." she breathed as she trudged to her beautifully decorated room and dropped her self on to her bed. She laid in silence till one stupid sob slipped through and she lost control of the tears she had been holding back.

* * *

><p>Raquel woke up with her face covered in tear clinging hair. She was brushing it back as her door opened slightly.<p>

"Can I come in?" Derek spoke from behind the slightly opened door.

"Sure." Raquel sniffed. Derek pressed through the door with a large tray covered with Twinkies, a bowl of spaghetti-o's, chips and two Gatorade bottles.

"What the hell is this?" Raquel laughed.

"This," Derek gestured at the tray. "is the meal of champions who's boyfriend that can cook is out of town and only thing the champion can work is the microwave." Raquel and him laughed and moved to the small table in the room. They ate in silence for a long while till Raquel spoke.

"I'm sorry for acting so dramatic."

"Well what with Steve not being home the house feels a bit bare without the dramatic antics." Derek laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course, of course." Raquel took a sip of her Gatorade.

"So . . . Do you want me to leave?" Derek just looked at her like she grew a second head, then laughed.

"Really Rocky? I swear you are one of the densest people I have ever met." Raquel instantly relaxed when Derek called her that horrid nickname that Steve and Derek have become so fond of. "No your staying here for ever and ever. Steve and I are going to raise you as our own and make sure no one with a penis comes within a forty yard radius around you till you have a doctrine in something."

"Speaking of Steve how's he been? Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah he says the pimping market is going strong and that he looks amazing in a feather boa and a leopard jacket. Hinting for his birthday he say's." Raquel rolled her eyes and smiled.

Soon Derek picked up the empty plates and bottles, walking out of the room. He turned to see his little sister asleep in her ten times to big bed. He smiled turned off the light.

* * *

><p>The next morning everything went rather smoothly. Derek gave Raquel a ride and she arrived just as Kurt and Mercedes pulled up. Raquel smiled and waved good bye to Derek. She ran to the pair of juniors with a huge smile plastered on her face.<p>

"That's your brother?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yup."

"My god why do all the fine ones end up being gay?" Mercedes groaned.

"Wait do I apply to that?" Kurt laughed.

"You're my white boy of course you are."

"Haha I'm fine." Kurt laughed while they walked to their classes. As soon as they separated to go to their classes Kurt turned and shouted to Raquel.

"Remember today after school coffee!" Raquel nodded and walked into her English class smiling and hoping that the day goes by as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay next is Raquel's back story because i think it's annoying having people say ****"THIS IS TO KEEP WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU FROM HAPPENING AGAIN BUT WE'RE NOT SAYING WHAT HAPPENED JUST TO MAKE THE STORY DRAMATIC."**** charade going so back story next and yeah. . . **

**review if you would like (or don't cause some times i get really scared and end up freaking out over them even if they say "I like your story continue!" I swear I will analyze that shit and try to see if there is some kind of hidden message behind it. . . . I'm crazy i know but let's ignore it and move on.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey back. enjoy this crappy little snippet as a mediocre replacement for glee. **

**Dude I have been on like a total Beatles rush lately so if you guys could recommend a few songs that would be great.**

**Disclaimer: Ok if i owned glee i highly doubt it would be as good as it is. (if you don't get it i don't own glee)**

* * *

><p>The bell soon rang and Raquel bounced out of her seat and dashed to the choir room. In her rush over she was actually the second person to arrive in the room. The other person was a tall lanky boy with dark brown hair.<p>

"Hey Raquel right?" He spoke with a smile. Raquel looked down and smiled at the floor like a idiot. He knew her name.

"Uh. . Yeah, and your?" She questioned looking up slowly.

"Finn Hudson." He walked over to shake her hand. She tried to nonchalantly rub her hand on her skirt to somewhat dry her nervous hand. She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Kurt's step-brother."

"Oh well I'm Kurt's friend. So we got that in common."

"Yeah, I guess so." he smiled and walked to the drum set across the room, sitting behind them.

"Whoa you play drums?" Raquel asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it to. You play?"

"On a drum set? No, I'm more of the banging chopsticks on the table type." Finn laughed.

"So are you going to like join glee or something?"

"No, well maybe next year but I wanted to do track or something."

"Oh? Well that's fun. I guess I never liked running."

"Yeah I didn't either but my brother got me liking it. So do you do any sport or just glee?"

"I do football and basketball." Raquel giggled a bit. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to picture you in basketball."

"How's that looking?"

"Honestly? Not that good." Finn playfully nudged her with the drumstick as a few of the glee members came in. They greeted her with hello's and she took a seat next to Sam and Mercedes, who kept glancing at each other smiling and blushing. Yup something was going on between them. Kurt came in with a clean white shirt and a huge smile.

"Glee club wear your best this week cause the slushie machines are broken!" the whole room cheered.

"Great I had this new dress I got over the weekend that I really wanted to show Raquel." Tina smiled.

Soon Brittney came in with Santana in tow. The tall blonde waved at Raquel before letting go of Santana's pinky and charging at Raquel for a hug. Raquel squeaked as the blonde stood her up and hugged her.

"Hey Brittney!" Raquel greeted as she was set down.

"Hey. I made this letter and was wondering if you could send it to Mickey." Santana gave Raquel this look that was like you better say the right thing or I'll go all lima heights adjacent on your ass.

"Yeah I'll mail it to him as soon as possible." Brittney and Santana smiled and walked to there respected seats.

Soon enough Mr. Shue walked in with a small stack of papers.

"Okay guys lets have a seat and let's get started." He said with a clap of his hand. Kurt plopped down right by Raquel.

"Coffee right after this okay?" Kurt whispered. Raquel nodded in agreement. They turned to listen to Mr. Shue.

"As you guy's may have noticed we have a week till nationals." The room cheered. "Now this isn't the time to slack off. In fact this should be our time to show how much we want this. So we are having one last assignment. Since last time we tried having you all make your own song this time as a group you guys will have to work together as a team and that song is what we will perform at nationals." The room cheered yet again and started talking about there ideas.

* * *

><p>Soon the meeting was over and Kurt was saying good bye to Mercedes who had promised to help Sam baby-sit. Kurt hugged Mercedes good bye then tugged on Raquel's arm and walked out toward the parking lot.<p>

"So . . ." Raquel started. "Am I in trouble or something." Kurt laughed quietly

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I don't know Blaine and the few times I met him he was really pissed due to you getting bullied, and both times I stepped in. Now see I don't know him so what if he's a egotistical weirdo and hates me for standing up for you instead of him or something. I don't mean that he wouldn't have stepped up. I bet he would have. I mean-" She was interrupted by Kurt's almost insane laugh. "Why! Why are you laughing?" Raquel glared at him.

"I'm sorry! I swear I'm not laughing at you. Well maybe a little. Sorry. It's just that is one of the most ridiculous things I have heard." Kurt's grin started to fade. "Actually Blaine is nothing like that he is a absolute dapper gentleman and if he did actually hate you he would be to polite to show it." He stopped and looked Raquel in the eye. "He really does just want to say thank you." Raquel slightly nodded.

Kurt smiled and unlatched his seatbelt. Raquel did the same and followed him to the inside of the coffee house in which they had first properly met.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Raquel walked in smiling talking about Kurt's soon to be happening trip to New York with the New Directions.<p>

"Are you excited?"

"Is that even a question?" Kurt said smiling. "The one thing I'm a little scared of is that I might just fall in love with the city and never want to come back." Raquel laughed and took her seat at a table with a extra chair next to Kurt.

"Oh! But there is so much that I want to do while there, like have breakfast at tiffany's, visit the empire state building, grand central station and central park!" Kurt rambled on and on practically falling out of his seat when thinking of something new to do. Raquel found it all rather amusing but had this fear in the back of her mind of what she would do while Kurt and the rest of the glee club would be gone. She really hadn't talked to anyone else in the school. Sure it was four day trip but still.

Kurt had turned smiling at the door when it chimed open.

"Oh Blaine!" He called his boyfriend to them. Raquel suddenly felt really nervous. Blaine walked over to Kurt and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." he greeted her with a smile and put his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Raquel." She took his hand and shook it.

"Yes, I know from what Kurt had told me about you and your family you all seem like extraordinary people."

"Well thanks I guess. Wait my family?" She looked at Kurt. "What did you tell him about my family?"

Kurt looked a bit shocked, afraid that he told Blaine something private.

"Uh. . Just that you came from California," Raquel breathed. "That your brother's gay and his boyfriend is a magazine editors." Raquel tensed.

"You told him my brothers gay?" She turned to Blaine, who looked absolutely confused. "Who else knows? Oh my god he's going to be fired."

"Why would he be fired?" Blaine interjected.

"Because this is Ohio! And he is a librarian at a ALL BOY SCHOOL." She was panicking. She laid her head in her hands and groaned.

"Raquel. Dalton has a zero tolerance for discrimination against anyone. That goes for the staff as well. They wouldn't fire him just because he's gay. He's safe. Calm down." Blaine put his hands on Raquel's and lowered them from her face. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"It's just that wouldn't have been the first time that he would be fired for that reason and I just don't want to transfer. I like it here."

"Well since you brought it up. Why did you transfer?" Kurt asked. Raquel pulled her hands away from Blaine and looked down. It was quiet for some time.

"Did you run?" Blaine asked quietly his hands left on the table. Raquel looked up.

"Your not alone you know. We both ran too." Kurt spoke softly.

"We will tell you our stories if you tell us yours." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we get coffee first." Raquel finally spoke. Blaine smiled and stood up with Kurt. They both stood by Raquel and helped her up walking toward the line.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here you thought you got rid of me. So yes i know their New York trip was like weekend or something but not here it isn't. **

**Review if you would like. (they're fun to read.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Hey people. I just wanted to apologize about the wait. I had attempted to have a social life and i didn't really like that so now i'm back and extremely sorry. Oh and it is currently 4:23 am so pardon the ridiculousness of the chapter. I'm gonna sleep now. Excited for Pottermore. (i know wrong fandom but IDGAF) love you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>As they made their way back to their table in the small coffee shop.<p>

"So. . ." Raquel spoke while fumbling with her coffee cup. "How do we start?"

"Start what?" Kurt questioned stirring some things in to his medium drip.

"I don't know. . . Uhm . . . start telling our stories." Blaine took a bite of his cookie and looked at Kurt.

"It's not like we are doing like a drug deal or something," Kurt smiled and laughed lightly. "But if you would like-"

"I'll tell mine first." Blaine interrupted. Kurt smiled and sat back with his drink in hand. Blaine settled in his seat and took a sip from his cardboard cup.

"Well at my old school I wasn't exactly the most popular kid. I was really shy but I loved sports. I even made it on the soccer team." He grinned. "I was one of the best on the team actually but that all went downhill when I came out. Most of my friends stopped talking to me. The team didn't even want anything to do with a fag. So I quit. Then I met Eric, he was a junior, and he was also gay." He paused and sighed "I don't know but every time I hung out with him it just felt so comfortable. I could just be myself and I really needed that then." Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand giving it a quick squeeze. "The Sadie Hawkins dance was coming up and I had the great idea of asking Eric to the dance. Well we were waiting for his dad to pick us up some stupid jocks came around and" Blaine breathed and took a sip of a his drink. "Well they beat the ever living shit out of us. God, I remember going home and my poor mom." He laughed quietly. "She dropped a vase when she saw. My father found out and he didn't take it lightly and next thing I knew I was transferred to Dalton." He finished.

"Wow." Raquel began. "Uh . . . I'm sorry." Blaine smiled.

"There's no reason to be. . . Unless you were one of the jocks that beat me up." he joked lightly. Kurt smiled.

Raquel sat back in her seat looking rather uncomfortable due to the boy sitting across from her that just explained the reason that he had to leave his old school for.

"I left out of fear and I'm sad to admit that. I regret not staying and having a ounce of courage. But, " he raised his hand that was intertwined with Kurt's and kissed the boys knuckle. "If I would have stood I would have never met this amazing person and I would probably be in a worse condition."

Raquel smiled and looked to Kurt who had a tear in his eye.

"I'm not that special" Kurt whispered in a small voice. Blaine smiled and laughed.

"Well since your so modest why don't you share your story?" Blaine smiled and sipped his drink.

"Okay then, But you were a part of it so you don't really need to listen," Kurt cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well how you tell it makes me sound like some knight."

"Okay. Fine, so Karofsky just kissed me and I-"

"Wait Karofsky kissed you? The football player really?" Raquel interrupted. Kurt smiled and leaned in Raquel did the same.

"Well I was wearing these new jeans and I guess they were tight enough for a closeted kid to come out that day." Kurt joked. Raquel didn't smile. Kurt noticed and just continued with his story. "So he had just kissed me and I called Blaine for help. Later that day Blaine came in and practically almost threw Karofsky out of the closet," Kurt smiled.

"I did not!" Blaine argued, Kurt just laughed.

"Oh really? You just pranced up to him and told him he wasn't alone."

"It felt like a good idea at the time." Blaine blushed and sunk into his seat. Kurt just laughed.

"Well after that Karofsky continued to harass me till finally my father noticed and just took care of it. He marched straight to Ms. Sylvester's and demanded that Karofsky be expelled. Of course with not enough grounds to expel him they just suspended him. After my dad's wedding . . Well he returned. I also ran in fear but I don't regret it at all." he smiled and looked to Raquel.

"Wow," Raquel started, She was at lost for words.

"Yeah. Well we both ran out of fear. What about you?" Raquel leaned into her seat crossing her arms and looked down at her lap.

"I-I didn't run I was forced out of school." She started. The boy's across from her gave her a confused stare. "I was kicked out because I beat this girl, I gave her a concussion. She bullied me all of junior high and my freshman year." Raquel scoffed. "She was a hypocritical bitch and she was one of those popular snobs. I swear we talked once, I guess that was enough for her to hate me for no apparent reason." Raquel smiled darkly. "Her and her group of sheep would constantly torment me. They would call me names as they past me in the halls and constantly insult me whenever they could.

"I remember they caught me in the bathroom during lunch and spent the whole thirty minutes telling me that I wasn't normal and all that jazz. None of it really got to me till one of the girls who was actually a friend of my family mentioned how my mom was dead." Raquel started to tear up. "Oh you should have saw the demented look that head bitch had on her face. She said that my mother offed herself in order to escape her pathetic life with her cheating husband, worthless daughter and faggot son." Blaine pulled her hand toward him. He gave her a quick squeeze telling her to continue.

Raquel took a shaky breath before continuing. "I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew what happened I was on the floor with her under me. I punched her a few times as her group tried to pry me off. I just got tired so I started to raise her head and push it to the tiled floor but I heard this sickening crack and I stopped." Raquel put her head in her free hand. Tears falling now. "I didn't mean to hurt her that bad but she insulted my whole family." She sniffed. Kurt hushed her and stood up walking to her side of the table. "Shh shh it's okay Raquel." Kurt tried to sooth her. Blaine gave Kurt a look as if to say that he didn't know what to do. Raquel gave a few quick sighs as she silently pulled her self together.

She looked up to find Kurt and Blaine's concerned faces in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying." She sniffed and covered her face with both hands.

Kurt, not entirely sure what to do, wrapped his arms around the younger girl and pulled her in tightly for a hug. She gasps in surprise but doesn't hug back. She just lays her head on his shoulder and sobs quietly. Blaine saw this and walked over to the other side of the table and held Raquel close.

They stood like that till Raquel's tears stopped. They sat beside each other with their lukewarm coffee in front of them.

* * *

><p>Later on, after a small conversation about how unfair some school systems are, Blaine realized that he had to be getting back before curfew. He stood up, as did Kurt.<p>

"I'll call you tonight okay?" Blaine spoke as he gave Kurt a hug.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you then." Kurt spoke as he let go of Blaine. Raquel rocked on her heels feeling a bit awkward watching Kurt and his boyfriend have a moment. Blaine walked up to her smiling.

"Let me see your phone." Blaine smiled. Raquel surprised by the request digged in her pockets to pull out a slightly damaged small blue phone. Blaine took it and entered his number.

"Call me if you ever need someone to vent to." He spoke with a small sad smile, before leaning in to give her a hug. Raquel smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>On the ride home Kurt rambled on and on about the New York trip. While Raquel stood silent.<p>

"Why so quiet?" Kurt mused smiling at the gloomy Raquel.

"Hmm . . Oh nothing. No I'm fine just tired, you know from . . . All that. . . Crying and stuff." Raquel tried to sink down in her seat.

"Listen Rocky, can I call you that." Kurt smiled. Raquel nodded smiling, secretly cursing Steve for mentioning the horrid nickname in front of Kurt. "Well I just wanted to say when ever you need someone, whether it's for bullies or homework. You got us." Kurt spoke smiling. Raquel wanted to thank him, tell him how much their effort meant to her, how happy she was to have them there actual caring. She couldn't utter a word due to the knot in her throat. So she smiled and nodded. Kurt returned the smile and drove down the road pulling up at Raquel's house.

As she stepped out of the car she turned and looked Kurt.

"Hey." She called for his attention. He smiled and looked at her. "I . . uh I just wanted to say thank you, for the coffee . . . And everything else." She looked down at her shoes.

"It's no problem at all." Kurt replied as he drove out of her driveway.

Raquel waved goodbye and took a step in to the house. She smiled as she placed her backpack down and examined how she looked in the hallway mirror.

"Hey Derek?" She called out. Their was some scrambling in the kitchen. Derek didn't reply. Their was another scattering sound and a large bang as what Raquel assumed was a pan. She froze not entirely sure what to do. She should call the police, but what if it was just Derek in their, or what if he is tied up on their and the robbers are torturing him with all their kitchen appliances.

She leaned forward and picked up a metal stick thingy. Yeah she could use it as a weapon and

hit the robbers over the head like in the movies. She inched over to the kitchen door. She took a deep breath.

"Okay on three." she whispered to her self. "One . . ." her hand went to the door knob. "Two . . ." She turned the knob as quietly as possible. Raquel took a deep breath. "Three!" She rushed in and turned on the lights.

She rushed into the room with her metal stick and caught a glimpse of two naked bodies wrapped around each other on top of the kitchen counter. She froze and felt her face began to burn from embarrassment. She meant to apologize and walk out but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was a scream. One set of eyes frantically found hers and screamed as well tumbling off the counter top and taking his partner with him.

"WHAT THE HELL ROCKY?" Steve screamed from the floor with Derek on top of him trying to save whatever innocence's was left in the poor young girl. "Is that a umbrella?" Steve asked looking at the item in Raquel's hand.

She looked at the item in question and promptly dropped it.

"I thought you were robber's!" Raquel tried to fight back till she noticed the situation at hand and walked out of the kitchen. "I hope you understand when I say I will never eat in there again!" she screamed as she ran to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: hehehe i don't know why i can't just write a serious chapter. blah i'm tired and all. I'll see you all a little later. I think i might be spelling Karofsky's name wrong.**

**Review they are fun to read and stuff. . . .yeah good night/morning/evening.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i don't own glee**

* * *

><p>Raquel woke up that morning with the desire to travel back in time and personally murder the inventor of the alarm clock. After walking in on her brother's personal moment in the kitchen she hadn't been able to sleep with the thought just looming around.<p>

The morning after may be branded as the most awkward moment in the history of any and everything. Raquel tried to sneak down to that horrible kitchen, grab some food and leave the house as quick as possible. Only as soon as she entered the room Steve greeted her with a grin.

"Rocky!" He smiled as he was flipping something in the frying pan. Raquel inhaled the smell to pleasantly figure out that Steve was making chocolate chip pancakes. Derek was at the table with his laptop open looking through his email.

Steve placed a cup of coffee and plate of pancakes on the table and gestured for Raquel to take a seat.

"Uh. . . You know . . . I would but I'm going to school." Raquel tried to leave an avoid any mention of yesterday. Steve gasped dramatically.

"Rocky! I know you were raised better then to not accept an invitation to dine on exquisite chocolate pancakes and coffee that I put so much effort into." Steve spoke with his hands propped on his hips. Raquel shot a look at Derek who was smiling behind his laptop.

"I'm going to be late." Raquel stated.

"Well call in for you." Steve grinned. Raquel knew she was defeated and took a seat across from her brother eyeing the pancakes. Steve only made her favorite breakfast on weekends and birthdays. It was Thursday and her birthday wasn't for another 3 months. This sick twisted man wanted something and these pancakes better be worth it.

Raquel cut off a piece and started chewing on it as Steve sat next to her. His head was resting on his propped hand as he watched her eat.

"Sooo. . . About last night." Steve started. Raquel stopped eating and gave Steve a incredulous look. Derek continued smiling behind his laptop but now watching his little sister squirm in discomfort. "Derek would like to explain and apologize for the both of us." Derek's smile dropped and looked at Steve like he was insane.

"Uh. . . I really really would rather not tell her." Derek quietly retorted. "Why. .Why don't you? Since you started off so well." Derek smiled some what satisfied with his answer.

"Well I wasn't the one that started it last night so I think you got this one Cowboy." Steve smirked as he stood up to wash the dishes.

Raquel was already mortified and frozen in her place. Derek looked at her with a gaping mouth. He soon shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Can we pretend that we talked and just go on our way?" Raquel asked hastily under her breath.

"No." Steve answered from behind the sink.

"Okay. Uhm Raquel I'm extremely sorry that you happened to walk in on . . . Uhm" he gestured between him and Steve. "Us being intimate." Steve stood smirking from his place.

"Explain to her what happened!" Steve laughed at their identically red faces and how both their eyes were on each others shoes.

"Steve I'm not going to tell her about our sex life. No matter how much she see's!"

"Well what if she is confused! Hmm!"

"I'm not confused!" Raquel yelled. The room was silent for a second till Steve put down the dish towel and kneeled in front of Raquel.

"Now sweet innocent Rocky. When two men love each oth-"

"OKAY NO!" Raquel shouted just as the phone rang. She stood up practically running to the phone. "I got it! While I'm gone please forget any and all speech's you had for me!"

Raquel picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Raquel, darling, is that you?" A older woman's voice was on the other line.

"Yes. I'm sorry but who am I speaking to?"

"It your Grandma. Grandma Rose."

"Oh! Hello grandma! I'm sorry it's just been a while since we talked I guess."

"Oh yes dear. What are you doing at Derek's I thought you lived with your father?"

"No I've been living with Derek for a while now. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No it's okay just tell him I'm going to be visiting in a few weeks and I'm bringing Sandra's child, Alex, they just got out of a long relationship and I'm sure that Derek would hit it off real nice with them."

"Hit it off as friends?" Raquel pressed.

"Sure darling. Derek is still single correct?""Uh . . No. he's actually in a very committed relationship."

"With someone in Ohio? That's highly unlikely. Oh well there's no harm in introducing them."

"Uh sure grandma."

"Okay I'll see you soon darling."

"Bye Grandma." Raquel put down the phone and walked to the kitchen everything was back to normal, well as normal as they could be, Steve kissed Derek quickly as he picked up the food on the table.

"Hey that was grandma. She said she's visiting in a couple of weeks and is bringing Alex."

"Who's Alex? Should I be jealous?" Steve asked.

"I never heard of him." Derek answered eating Raquel's leftovers.

"And yes you should be. For all we know this could be one of grandma's big match making scandals." Raquel smiled.

"Hmm. . Yeah for all we know this Alex could be a rugged good looking fellow that is prepared to court me and sweep me off my feet." Derek spoke teaseling to Steve. "Grandma always wanted me to marry one of her country club friends' children. Maybe he's rich and has a mansion on every continent."

"Oh well who knows maybe we'll both like him and accept him into our relationship with open arms . . . . and legs." Steve added the last part quietly. "Or maybe I'll just have to show you how much your already mine and you can't ever get rid of or replace me." Steve spoke leaning forward capturing Derek's lips, kissing him passionately and slowly.

"Or maybe you can drop off Raquel at school before she completely misses first block and gets a encore of last nights performance." Raquel interrupted them.

Steve grinned at Raquel before pulling away from Derek's embrace and walking to the door.

"Thank you." Raquel smiled.

* * *

><p>As the pair were driving to McKinley high Steve decided to make a quick stop at a small convenience store to grab a crappy cup of coffee. As they left to the car Steve stopped.<p>

"Crap!"

"What is it?" Raquel asked a bit worried.

"How wrong would it look if I just go back in their and bought a pack of condoms?" Steve bluntly asked.

"Very wrong." Raquel answered quickly.

"Well I guess I can pick some up on the way home." Steve spoke rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes please do that." Raquel replied before jumping in to the car. Steve was still standing outside contemplating whether or not to go in.

Knowing Steve he would probably waltz up to the cashier with a box of condoms. If the cashier noticed that he was just in the establishment with a rather young girl, he would probably say something along the lines of "well kids are whores these days might as well keep them prepared." So Raquel leaned over and slammed the horn once telling him to get inside.

"But Rockkkkeyyy! They have a sale on feminine product you need those don't you!"

"Oh my god Steve! You are never driving me to school again!" Raquel yelled as they drove away.

* * *

><p>As Raquel was escorted in to the school by Steve she received a few looks but paid no mind as she walked to the attendance office and was signed in.<p>

"And what's the reason for your tardy?" The older woman behind the reception desk asked.

"Uh . . .mental scarring." Raquel joked.

"That isn't a valid reason for you to be missing class. This little action could be counted as ditching and I can get you suspended for that." The woman peered from behind her glasses. ""So tell me what is the real reason you were tardy." The woman demanded. Raquel couldn't tell her the real reason it wasn't her place.

"She's tardy because she had walked in on my boyfriend and I in the middle of intercourse. We decided to keep her home for a bit to make sure that she was mentally ok." Steve smirked. The old lady, Betty, had looked as if she was pale as a ghost. "And you interrogating and threatening my family was not needed when speaking of a personal matter. You pushing Raquel for information is an invasion of privacy and is, if I'm correct, against the district rules. So if you value your job you will let Raquel go on her way to class right now. No questions asked." Steve turned and walked out of the room. Raquel got a excused tardy pass and ran to Steve outside.

"Have I ever told you how much of a badass you are?" Raquel smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah well intelligence is everything." Steve smiled. "Now time to go home and make you brother forget the name Alex." He smiled and walked out.

"Just be sure to be done before I get home!" Raquel called after him. She then ran to her second class smiling.

* * *

><p>Raquel was putting her books into her locker after her last class as Kurt and Mercedes approached her.<p>

"And where have you been?" Mercedes asked with her arms crossed.

"Uh I came to school late. Steve dropped me off and just showed how much of a badass he could be." Raquel smiled.

"Why were you late?" Kurt asked. Raquel looked at the floor a bit thinking if she could tell Kurt.

"I sort of interrupted Derek and Steve. . ." Raquel tried to answer as vauge as possible. Kurt stared at her confusion painted on his face.

"Interrupted how?" Kurt pressed. Mercedes obviously understood and laughed quietly to herself. Raquel's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Uh. . .well I . . .didn't mean to . . . I just sort of walked in. . . on them . . . Uh. .doing IT." Raquel stammered out quickly turning beet red.

"O-oh." a blushing Kurt stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Well we wanted to pick you up for glee."

Mercedes had a hand over her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Kurt and Raquel glared at her and started to walk to the choir room.

"Aww come on guys! wait up!" Mercedes laughed and caught up to them.

* * *

><p>The small group entered the chatter filled room smiling. They took their seat just as Mr. Shue entered the room with a stack of papers.<p>

"Okay! Everyone turned in their paper work for the New York trip, correct?" Mr. Shue asked. Everyone nodded and smiled. Raquel just sat quietly by Mercedes and Sam. "Good. Okay, We leave tomorrow night so how about we do a quick run through, then head home to pack?" The room was filled with cheers as everyone filled out to the auditorium.

Kurt grabbed Raquel's hand, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Wha-" Raquel gasped.

"Come on were going to my locker real quick. I have to get my bowtie with the golden trim."

"Why the one your wearing looks just fine." She gestured to the blue one around his neck.

"Yeah but the golden trimmed one will catch some of the lights therefore bringing more attention to me." Kurt smiled at his own logic.

They turned the corner rushing trying to get back before anyone missed their absents. suddenly they bumped into a solid force. Raquel looked up to catch the stare of Karofsky. She went rigged and continued to stare.

"Hey Hummel, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." He spoke softly.

"Uh yeah sure." He let go of Raquel's hand. "I'll be right back." He said with a small smile.

Kurt walked some way down the hall before stopping and facing Karofsky. Most of the conversation was just quiet mumblings under their breath. It lasted like that for a while till Kurt placed his hand on Karofsky's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey Dave don't cry. If you need anyone to talk to just know I'm here for you." Kurt spoke quietly. He gave the larger boy a hug and a pat on the back. Karofsky held on to Kurt and let out a small quiet sob. Raquel didn't know entirely what to do so she just stood there in confusion. Kurt soon let go and walked back to Raquel.

"What was that?" Raquel questioned.

"Hmm."

"I thought you didn't like him. . . I mean after what he did to you and all."

"I moved past it and I'm helping him through a tough time now. I'm like his mentor."

"Mentor?" she laughed quietly as they made their way to Kurt's locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always nice to read.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello I would like to apologize for the unfortunate long wait. Summer has been rather busy and all. I have three chapters already written and ready to go. So hopefully we don't have to deal with the wait like this ever again.**

**Also I saw the real life version of Steve at McDonalds. He is a tall skinny man, with blonde cropped hair, blue eyes, and a male male sign tattooed on his wrist. Just thought you should know. **

* * *

><p>Friday came and went very quickly. They had two weeks left of school till summer vacation and most students already tuned out the teachers and had just decided to wait the school year out. None of the teachers really cared either so most classes were watching movies or doing some weird crossword and fill in the blank work sheet.<p>

Raquel was in the middle of pretending to give a crap as a small square paper landed on her desk. She looked around and saw Greg glance back. Raquel sighed and opened the note.

_Hey I know we sort of are on bad terms but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was wondering if maybe I could make it up to you with dinner sometime. - Greg_

Raquel smiled and scribbled a response back. She got up and tried to discreetly put the folded piece of paper on his desk.

Greg smiled and opened the note.

_I'd apologize for going off on you, but then I would be lying. And dinner sound great as long as it isn't bread stix. -Raquel._

Greg laughed turned back to face Raquel and gave her a thumbs up. Raquel blushed and returned the gesture.

* * *

><p>"Rocky!" Kurt shouted from across the hall. Raquel grimaced at the use of the horrendous nickname.<p>

"Yes?" she didn't get a response as Kurt pulled her toward the front of the school.

"Where are you taking me!" Raquel shouted at him.

"We are going to my place!" Raquel stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kurt I'm honored but think of Blaine."

"As amazing as the offer sounds I'm gonna have to say no." Kurt answered dramatically. "It's not you it's me. . . Well actually it's your lady parts."

Raquel laughed. As she realized she was still being pulled out of school. Raquel must have looked utterly confused

"Your going to help me choose New York outfits."

"But school!" Raquel argued weakly.

"New York waits for NO ONE." Kurt announced as they walked out.

* * *

><p>"Okay I'm thinking the blue shirt with the pin stripe vest. What do you think?" Kurt mused as he matched shirt with vest and pants. Raquel sat on his bed with a grimace on her face.<p>

"Raquel what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he continued shuffling through the wardrobe.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Kurt could see through it though. He closed his wardrobe drawer and proceeded to sit next to Raquel.

"You know holding feelings in can causes wrinkles. personally I don't think you can pull wrinkles so you should really just tell me what is going on." Kurt laughed. Raquel just looked at him with a small smile.

"It's just. Your like one of my only like really close friends and the rest are the New Directions. You guys are all leaving and I don't know who I'm going to have here." Raquel sighed into her hands. "I just don't want to be alone." Kurt wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey it's just the weekend and Blaine will be here. You can always hang out with him you know."

"Yeah I guess." Raquel nodded. Kurt stood up and placed a hat with huge blue and green feathers on her head.

"Oh you would pull off New York fashion so well! Now I'm upset your not coming." he smiled.

"Next time?" Raquel smiled.

"Of course! I swear on it." Kurt spoke as he placed his hand out in front of her.

"Deal." she smiled as she shook his hand.

* * *

><p>That Saturday was incredibly boring. Raquel didn't even want to call the new directions to ask how their plane ride in was, or how amazing New York is. She spent the whole morning in bed stewing in her own envy.<p>

Well that was the case till Steve barged into her room.

"I am going grocery shopping and if you kids want any say in what we eat this week your lazy little butts better be in the car in ten minutes." He stuck his head in Raquel's room. "This means you sweet thing." He smiled with a wink.

"Steve out!" Raquel shouted at the offending blonde haired man. He just smiled before rushing down the hall. Raquel heard the restroom door slam open.

"WHAT THE HELL STEVE GET OUT!" Derek screamed.

"Just making sure you're up. Jeez calm down it's nothing I haven't seen before." He laughed as he ran from the man throwing toothbrushes and paper rolls at him.

"You better not touch my toothbrush!" Raquel shouted from her room.

* * *

><p>Raquel wandered the grocery store alone due to Steve's sudden urge to embarrass her in public by announcing that the feminine products at the gas station were in fact cheaper then the ones at this establishment. Derek just failed miserably at hiding the smile behind his hand.<p>

Before Raquel stormed off she told the pair that she would wait in the stores cafe for them and left before any more humiliation could come to her.

As she approached the she saw a rather large, familiar body. He was hunched over trying to discreetly stare at one of the bag boys. Raquel was going to just continue on her way, but when she saw the sadness plastered all over the boys face. She sighed before taking the seat across from him.

It was Karofsky. He jumped a bit in shock. He looked at the younger girl sitting in front of him.

"Uh, Can I help you?" Karofsky asked.

"No, but I think I can help you with bag boy over there." Raquel smiled nodding toward the older looking blonde haired boy.

"Pfft- What are you talking about I-" Karofsky sputtered, Raquel hushed him and smiled.

"You don't have to lie to me I know."

"Did Kurt tell you?" The boy's eyes nearly fell out of his skull.

"No. He's to good of a person to out somebody." She stopped and thought about their conversation. "Well sort of. Any way I don't think I need anyone to tell me who's gay or not." Karofsky stared at her in confusion.

"How?" He asked. Raquel smiled before tapping her head.

"I have ultra sensitive gaydar." The larger boy shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. She laughed a bit. "I mean I live with my brother and his boyfriend." Raquel smiled sweetly.

Karofsky looked down at the table as if he were caught doing something he wasn't suppose to do. Raquel noticed this and relaxed a bit.

"So . . . Bag boy huh?" Raquel smiled trying to ease the tension.

Karofsky turned to the blond haired boy bagging a elderly lady's groceries.

"What about him?" He tried to shrug off the presense of the young man. Raquel smiled and leand in.

"Oh please! Don't act like you weren't just checking him out. I swear it was one way eye-sexing before I interrupted." Raquel joked. Karofsky looked bewildered. "Listen Karofsky -"

"Dave." Raquel was a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry what?" Karofsky sat up.

"My name is Dave. I'd rather you'd call me that then my last name."

"Oh-okay. I'm sorry. Well listen. Dave. You should talk to him."

"I don't even know if he's . . . you know. ." Kar- Dave gestured.

"What? Of age?"

"No!" Dave sighed. "I don't even. ." He mumbled the ending of the sentence.

"I'm sorry what?" Raquel shook her head.

"I don't even know if he. . Even , , you know . . .swings that way."

"Oh you don't even know if he's gay," Raquel looked at the bag boy. "I don't know that head of hair sort of confirms it." Dave glared at her.

"Your not helping."

"I'm sorry." she gestured for him to continue.

"Yes that and if he's even single." Raquel beamed and jumped out of her seat.

"Stay here. I'll be right back!" She shouted as she ran down the aisles.

* * *

><p>Derek and Steve were in the snack aisle.<p>

"But Steve! Look the hostess cupcakes are on sale!"

"No Derek! I'm not buying that horrible manufactured chocolate. I can make better cupcakes in my sleep."

"Yeah, but your cupcakes don't taste like childhood." Derek mumbled.

"Well your childhood is soon going to taste like clogged arteries." Steve smirked. Derek just grumbled and put the cupcakes back on the shelf.

"Hey!" Raquel shouted from the far end of the aisle. "Hey! Are we done? Did we already get everything?"

"I guess." Derek muttered from behind Steve.

"Yup. I got everything for smoked salmon and dill crepes." Steve smiled.

"Uhh. . .What is that?" Raquel asked as Derek stuck his tongue out in a disgusted fashion.

"Well besides it being our dinner, It's like pancake wrap of salmon and dill." He stated as if it's obvious.

"Or we can just do Chinese." Derek suggested. Raquel smiled and nodded in agreement.

"No! we had Chinese last week!" Steve argued. He pulled on Derek's sleeve, "And remember that thing I let you do to me. You promised I could cook whatever I'd like and you would eat it happily."

"Okay . . ew." Raquel commented on the side.

Derek sighed and looked at Raquel apologetically.

"Sorry Rocky." Derek smiled meekly. Raquel just rolled her eyes and walked toward the registers.

* * *

><p>Once they headed to the register Raquel made sure to have them in line with the blonde. As Derek and Steve were unloading the cart, Raquel made her way to the bag boy.<p>

She caught a glance at his name tag.

"So. . .How's business?" She asked dumbly.

"Business is . . . Good I suppose." He smiled and laughed.

"Good." She repeated, Thinking quietly to herself on what to say next. "Did you date Santana Lopez?" If her reputation was true then he must have had some contact with her.

"Who?, No. I'm not like that." He awkwardly spoke.

"Oh so your gay." Raquel murmured in mock surprise.

"Yeah." He answered as he bagged the groceries a bit faster. the awkwardness was almost unbearable. Raquel smiled.

* * *

><p>As Derek and Steve pushed out the cart Raquel ran to the café.<p>

"He's gay and I'm guessing single." She spoke to the stunned football player.

"Oh." Dave spoke with a small smile on his lips. Raquel smiled and walked away before remembering some thing and running back.

"oh! His name is Jeremiah."

* * *

><p><strong>SEE YOU GUYS MONDAY!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter but hell it moves the story cause we actually have some what of a plot!**

** Also I'm so proud of me being able to keep my word. so see you guys Wednesday.**

* * *

><p>Raquel was at lima bean sitting at a small table reading <em>Alice in Wonderland<em>, sipping on her white chocolate mocha that Kurt had her addicted to now. Just as She was deep enough into the story a sudden jerk to the table. She frantically looked up to be greeted by the older football player sitting across from her.

"Hey Dave." She greeted before going back to her book. The boy just nodded staying quiet for a short while.

"Hey." Dave broke the silence. "Uh listen about yesterday." Raquel just looked up from her book, slightly irritated.

"What about yesterday?" She questioned taking a sip of her drink.

"Uh the whole thing with Jeremiah." He spoke in a hushed voice.

"Oh yeah." She perked up and looked around. "What about it?" The older boy leaned forward.

"I sort of need your help."

"My help?" Raquel questioned sort of shocked.

"Well I suck at that romantic girly crap and I need like a expert."

"And you came to me?"

"Well yeah." He stated as if it was obvious. "I mean you already know what's going on and, well you're a girl so you should have some kind of insight on this type of thing right?"

"That's sort of sexist." She muttered as she sipped her drink.

"What?"

"Nothing." Raquel shook it off and placed her hand on her chin. "Well you got the whole being a expert on romance thing wrong." She laughed. "So very wrong but I think I know a few people who can help."

* * *

><p>Raquel pulled out her phone and dialed the number. A few rings then soon the person she needed answered.<p>

"Hello." Blaine answered.

"Hey it's Raquel."

"Oh hey Rocky!" She swore she could hear the smile in his voice. "Nice to hear from you. What's going on?"

"Rocky? Really? Ugh . . uh we sort of need to ask you for a favor."

"We?"

"Well. Oh I'm with Dave?"

"Dave?"

"Uh Karofsky. Anyway we have . . Guy trouble and were hoping you could help us out."

"Wait your hanging out with Karofsky?"

"Well yeah."

"You know I was free. We could have hung out.'

"Yeah but this is spontaneous love life saving. So help us out?"

"Okay" Blaine replied hesitantly. "Who's the guy?"

"Oh" Raquel looked to Dave. "He's a bag boy at the save and go. His name is Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah?" Blaine chocked on the word.

"Yes Blaine." Raquel paused. "Do you know him?" It was silent on the other side of the line.

"Uh. I can't help you guys with this one. I'm sorry." Blaine spoke rapidly and hung up. Raquel looked at her phone in shock.

"What the hell! He hung up!" Raquel shouted at the phone looking at Dave incredulously.

"I always knew that guy was a dick." Dave muttered under his breath.

"No there was probably a valid reason for that." Raquel spoke unsure of her own words. "Oh well. No matter I got a few other people as back up." She smiled at Dave before pulling out her phone again.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone went off while he was taking a nap. On a normal occasion he would have let the call continue to his voice mail but he ended up grabbing it a groggly answering the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt. I hope I'm not bugging you but I sort of need your help." It took Kurt a while to recognize the voice.

"Oh hey Rocky! How's lame-a?" Kurt spoke smiling at his own joke.

"It's the same stale air I guess."

"Aha so what's going on?"

"Uh I ran into Dave and I'm trying to help him with some guy troubles."

"Okay." Kurt spoke slowly not entirely sure where this was going.

"Well. Uh he's a bag boy at save in go or whatever. So we didn't want to bug you but Blaine sort of left us no other option-"

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt spoke suddenly worried with the mention of his boyfriend.

"Oh uh. I don't know we just told him who it was and he said he couldn't help and hung up on me." Raquel recollected. "Which is very rude by the way."

"Noted." Kurt smiled. "So who's the lucky man?"

"A Guy named Jeremiah." Kurt's heart beat a bit faster in anxiety before he started laughing.

"Oh my god." Kurt pulled the phone away from his face and tried to calm his self. "This is hilarious." he laughed.

"Why is this so funny?" Raquel yelled through the receiver. Kurt grunted and pulled the phone back up to his face.

"Listen it's not that I don't care, cause I really really do. Can you call me back like tomorrow, By then I will be sharp witted and ready for anything." Raquel sighed.

"Okay whatever." She answered.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted.

"What?" Raquel replied slightly annoyed.

"Don't do anything until you call me. Okay?"

"Yeah fine whatever." Raquel mumbled. "Have fun in New York."

"You bet I will." Kurt said before hanging up and returning back to the amazing hotel pillows.

* * *

><p>"Well that was no help at all." Dave spoke slightly annoyed.<p>

"Yeah I know." Raquel sighed before walking away. "I really wish I wouldn't come to this, But desperate times call for desperate measures." Dave followed closely behind.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"It's nothing to bad, but I need to know." She turned to face the taller football player. "How easily are you humiliated?"

* * *

><p>Steve was scampering around the kitchen making his crepes and Derek was sitting on the dining table reading a well aged book. Raquel and Dave entered the room just as Steve flipped a thin pancake by tossing it in the air. As he gave Derek a triumphant grin he noticed the two teens.<p>

"Oh hey Rocky! You didn't tell me you were bringing boys over!" Steve smirked. Derek's head instantly whipped around to face the taller football player. He raised his eyebrow at Raquel who just smiled back.

"Steve, Derek this is Dave and I'm helping with a relationship problem."

"Are you now?" Derek spoke with a very parental tone.

"Yeah. He likes this guy over at save and go." Raquel spoke as Dave shuffled his feet behind her.

"Oh! Who? Is it the blond one with puffy hair? Jeremiah right?" Steve spoke from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah how did you know?" Dave finally spoke.

"Are you kidding me! He's the only reason I ever shop at save and go." Steve announced. Derek Whipped his head back to Steve.

"What the hell!" Derek shouted in surprise.

"Oh come on. If it wasn't for him we would be driving farther to a more expensive organic food market." Steve spoke in a mater-of-fact voice. Derek was still sitting in shock.

"Really though?" Derek questioned with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"I don't even like pre-packaged food but he's worth it!" Steve shouted dramatically before leaving the room.

Raquel had her head in her hands looking at the floor as Dave sat there in the most uncomfortable situation ever. Derek soon stood up and followed Steve down the hall. Raquel then turned to Dave.

"Well they're going to be no help to us at all. So that mean we only have one more option." She spoke thoughtfully.

"And that would be?"

"Your going to have to just going to have to be straight up and just talk to him."

"What!" Dave shouted.

"I'm just saying no one else will help," She pointed down. "This is our final option."

"Are you sure it's our last option? I mean isn't their like a secret fifth option?" Dave asked franticly.

"Nope it's this or you come up with your own ideas." Raquel pressed. Dave just stood there for a while.

"Fine." He spoke quietly. "But your coming with me." Raquel just smiled.

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>After Dave had left Raquel went to the kitchen to make sure none of the food was burning, while Steve and Derek were "busy". Just as she sat down in the living room to watch TV there was a knock at the door.<p>

"GOT IT!" Raquel yelled to no one in particular.

"Raquel darling!" the older woman at the door greeted her. She was slightly shorter then Raquel and had cropped silver hair.

"Grandma!" Raquel embraced the woman in a hug. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you though."

"Oh Alex and I just decided to visit sooner rather then wait to see my precious grandchildren." She pinched Raquel's cheeks.

"Alex?" Raquel spoke to herself. Oh yes Alex, Grandma's country club friends recently singled son. "I have to get Derek hang on." She smiled as she walked on to the house and down the hall.

"Please be decent! We have guest." Raquel spoke as she knock on the door.

Steve's head appeared from the opening of the door.

"Helllooo. How could I be of assistants?" He spoke with a lopsided grin.

"Grandma and Alex are here! Please send my brother out. Fully clothed!" She spoke urgently. Steve smiled and slide his head back in and in a matter of seconds Derek was pushed out of the door and in to the hallway, still fumbling with his pants. Raquel just rolled her eyes and laughed as they walked to the living room.

As they entered they noticed their grandma talking to someone in the kitchen. Raquel and Derek sat in the chairs opposite from the elderly lady.

The person that entered from the kitchen was indeed not a man at all. She was a tall, slender, brown haired woman. She sat next to Raquel's grandma and smiled at Derek, who was absolutely silent and deathly confused.

"Uh, grandma. Who is this?" Derek asked in a nervous voice. His grandma just laughed.

"Oh knock it off this is Alexandra Nouvelles. Alex for short."

Raquel wasn't to sure but she could have sworn she heard a giggle erupt from the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay i just want to say thank you for the reviews, followings, and favorites! You guy's are amazing!**

**See you Friday!**

* * *

><p>"Wait. This is Alex?" Raquel questioned nodding toward the young woman.<p>

"Oh Raquel! Your brother's sense of humor has rubbed off on you." Her grandmother laughed. "Yes this is Alexandra! Her and Derek played together all the time when they were younger!"

Raquel looked at Derek for some sort of explanation. Yet Derek just sat at the end of the couch with a hand on his head and a look on his face that practically showed his mind working at a thousand miles an hour.

"Yes, we would play on the golf fields at the country clubs while our grandparents talked." Alex prompted, as if that would have brought back childhood memories.

"No," Derek shook his head. "I'm really truly sorry but, I don't remember you." He replied quietly.

The room was filled with a horrible awkward silence. Alex smoothed out her dress and Raquel picked at imaginary pieces of lint, thinking of a way to explain to her grandmother that she is currently trying to set her gay grandson up with a woman he barely remembers.

Steve then walked out of the hallway paying no mind to the women on the couch. He was wearing a red, yellow, and blue striped sport jacket and a tight pair of denim capris and to top it off a very odd looking brown thing that was suppose to be a hat. He strolled over to the kitchen and all eye's were on him.

"Yes?" He drawed as he turned to face the group.

"Steve," Raquel spoke slowly. "What are you wearing on your head?"

"You like it?" Steve twirled in the kitchen and patted his head. "This is a faux leather rabbit fur aviator hat. Faux leather rabbit fur aviator hat's are cool." He played with the flaps of material on the side. Derek couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend referenced one of his favorite shows.

"Hmm. Charming." Grandmother spoke, there was no amusement in her voice, "And who would this be?" She asked not even looking at Steve. Derek stood up that instance and grabbed Steve by the shoulders, pushing him towards the older woman.

"This is Steve, my-"

"Work buddy!" Steve interrupted with a smirk on his face. Derek looked at Steve like he was insane.

"Well I would say we are a lot closer then JUST buddies." Derek glared at Steve.

"Yes, he's right." Steve spoke. Derek sighed in relief. This would make his grandma stop trying to set him up with, well, the wrong gender at very least. "Were just BEST friends!" Steve announced with a huge grin.

Alex just smiled contently and smoothed out her dress for the seventh time since sitting. Raquel just stared in awe of the weirdness of the whole situation, and Grandmother just sat with a sort of grimace one her face. She cleared her throat to get her grandson's attention.

"Darling Derek, I'm famished! Is there anything for us ladies to eat?" She smiled.

"Well they have stuff for sandwiches in the kitchen if you want." Steve responded with a smirk jabbing his thumb towards the direction of the kitchen. Grandmother huffed and stood up. Alex got up to follow her but grandma turned and smiled.

"Oh Alex sit down. Raquel and I will make some tea and sandwiches." Raquel was a bit surprised that her grandmother had called her, but she rised none the less, following her grandmother and Steve to the kitchen

Alex glanced around the room. She and Derek were sitting across from each other. She laughed quietly to herself.

"What?" Derek asked quietly. She was shocked by the voice.

"Nothing." She smiled. "It's just that I always thought that us meeting again would be a bit," She paused as if to searching for the right word. "Romantic?" Now it was Derek's turn to be surprised.

"How do you mean?" Derek pressed looking at her with what was undoubtedly confusion.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's watching to many romantic comedies or just a wild imagination I suppose. I just thought the next time we would have met was like at a coffee place or a bar, you know. Then, we would reminice about the childhood we shared and you would ask me out on a proper date. We would go out to dance and end the night in a kiss and live happily ever after. Not by me getting out of a tough relationship and your grandmother pushing us together." She smiled and stood up tinkering with the items on the coffee table. She picked up a keychain. It had a small laminated pride flag connected to it. She placed it back on the table and sat next to Derek. "You know it's sort of embarrassing to admit but you were the boy I would write my name next to in the hearts all over my notebook." Derek shuffled next to her in discomfort.

* * *

><p>Steve smiled and ushered the two to the kitchen before turning to leave.<p>

"Where do you think your going?" Grandmother spoke annoyance was obvious.

"I'm going to check on the two love birds." Steve chuckled before running out. Raquel just rolled her eyes and turned to the fridge to get the items they needed for sandwiches. Her grandmother stood in the middle of the kitchen with a frown plastered on her face.

"You know frowns cause wrinkles and I'm pretty sure you can't pull it off." She smiled as she quoted Kurt. Her grandma just turned to her and scowled.

"Who is that any how?" Her grandmother huffed.

"That's Steve." Raquel answered with a shrug.

"He's a queer isn't he?" Grandmother spat out the words. Raquel froze for a moment, in both shock and rage. She took a deep breath and stood back up with turkey slices in her hand.

"Yes Steve is gay but I don't see why his sexual orientation has anything to do with him or you for that matter." Raquel spoke as she prepared some of the sandwiches.

"Well it's just in bad taste to be hanging out with people like that." Her grandmother spoke.

"People like that?" Raquel questioned feign innocence.

"Those damn gay's." Her grandma blurted. "You know how bad I would look if Alex were to tell her grandmother that my grandson hangs around gay's?" Her grandmother paced the room as Raquel tried to hold in all the things she wanted to say.

Oh just wait till you find out the big secret you'll just die, Raquel thought.

* * *

><p>Steve entered the living room and sat across from Derek and Alex.<p>

"So lovebirds." He spoke winking at Derek. "How's everything going?" Alex turned to him and gave him a polite smile.

"Splendid. Derek and I were actually in the middle of a conversation. So may I ask what you needed that was important enough to interrupt us?" Steve smiled his own fake polite smile and leaned forward.

"Darling you couldn't give me what I needed even if you tried." Steve cocked his head to the side and smiled. Derek just leaned forward with his head in his hands.

"You know I'm actually a bit thirsty. Could you be a dear and fetch my a glass of iced tea." Alex spoke to Steve. He just smiled and took the glass with some unnecessary force before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Raquel stood by the counter and placed down the cups for the tea she prepared as Steve came in muttering under his breath. Raquel looked at him and was a bit shocked, she never seen Steve this upset except for the first time Derek made him empty out the garage full of designer clothes.<p>

"Hey what's going on?" Raquel asked as she turned back to the tea.

"That handsy little bitch is all up on my man! You know what! If she dares touch him I will beat her fake designer shoes off her elephant feet." He spoke mostly to himself.

"Listen you could have avoided this whole problem if you would have just said you were is boyfriend. Yet you had to say you were his work buddy and because of that you will now suffer the consequences." Raquel said as she placed the tea on a tray. "Now go take this out there and play nice." She spoke as she handed Steve the tray.

"Whatever." he mumbled under his breath as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Alex continued to talk at Derek as he sat there trying to think of what to do.<p>

"You know I've been talking most of the time. I'm sorry that's very rude of me so how's life?" Alex smiled at Derek.

"Oh well I'm uh good life is good. I'm a librarian at Dalton academy. And-"

"Who's Steve?" Alex interrupted. Derek was surprised by the question.

"Steve? Oh Steve! He's my-"

"I don't like him." Alex interrupted again. "You should get new friends. Why don't we go down to lights, it's a piano bar down town, you could meet some of my friends."

"Uh no. Why would I-"

"Listen I was just thinking you know we could go out for drinks you know." She leaned forward and placed her hand on his lap. "We could leave right now if you want, you know." She smiled slightly.

There was a sudden clatter on the coffee table in front of them. They both jumped and looked up to find Steve with his bitchface on.

" Okay I can't take this any more!" Steve yelled. All the commotion had caused Grandma and Raquel to enter the room. "You need to get your gimpy nasty hands off my man!"

"Your man?" Alex scoffed as she stood up. "So is that why you're here? Cause you have a crush on Derek?"

"Crush? Are you kidding me I own that!" He gestured at Derek. "He's my man and I'm his it's been like that for a few years now."

"I'm pretty sure he would have mentioned him being queer! Okay!"

"You obviously don't know him at all! If you did you would know that he freezes up when he's put on the spot! I swear when he tried asking me out he didn't move or say anything for twenty minutes." Steve laughed. "I need you to leave right now."

"You can't make me leave this isn't your house!"

"Actually yeah it is! Now get the fuck off my property before I have to call the police." Steve spoke in a eerie calm voices. Alex had just about enough. She raised her hand and made ready to slap Steve, but just as it was about to make contact her hand stops.

"Okay you need to go." Derek spoke as he let go of Alex's hand. "Grandma I'm sorry but you can't stay here, but I will pay for your hotel. I'm sorry." Derek apologized as he turned to his grandmother who looked as mad as could be.

* * *

><p>As Derek ushered the two woman to the front door and said goodbye his grandmother pulled him close.<p>

"Derek I'm sorry to say this but we need to speak privately," She spoke in a hushed tone. "It's about Raquel's Future residence."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay who ever reads this see you soon<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry i didn't update when i said i would. life just sort of got in the way. So as a apology here is a three thousand-somthing worded chapter!**

**Also thank you AweSoMeLAgain for making my life! You rock!**

**See you guys Friday. **

* * *

><p>Dave showed up the next morning eye's still drooping with sleep. It was insanely early by the football players standards and yet Raquel had told him to arrive promptly at five forty in the morning.<p>

He hastly knocked on the door, wanting to get in and maybe face plant on the couch.

All plans for sleep were instantly shot in the face when the door swung open to revel the tall blond guy that had a smile so bright that shouldn't even be allowed at this hour.

"Hello little one." The man greeted with two cups of coffee in his hands, offering one to the tired boy. Dave grabbed it and took a sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. "Well don't just stand there get in here!" Steve smiled again and motioned him inside.

When Dave entered he found the once clean living room now cluttered with nice men dress shirts and rows fancy looking ties. Dave decided against sitting on the clothes and walked to the kitchen to be greeted by Raquel in front of the stove and her brother sitting at the table. Dave took one look at Derek and could already tell that the older man was even more exhausted then himself.

"Hey Dave, sit down finish your coffee and we'll start getting you ready." Raquel spoke as she cracked a egg in to the pan. Dave sat across from Derek, who looked up and raised his hand as a greeting then promptly dropping his head on the table.

"Hard night?" Dave spoke. Steve smiled and sat up.

"No." Raquel spoke not even looking away from her pan. Steve just sat down.

"Yeah just couldn't sleep I suppose." Derek spoke raising his head slightly.

"Yeah I noticed that." Raquel said as she placed the eggs on four separate plates along with toaster waffles handing them to the three men at the table. "What's wrong Derek?"

Derek sat up and looked at Raquel a bit of a frantic look in his eyes as he shook his head.

"What? No, no, no. nothing is wrong everything is great." He spoke with a ridiculously huge grin on his face, gaining him some strange looks from the people in the room. "Uh I have to do some uh paperwork. Thanks for breakfast Raquel." He spoke as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"But you didn't even touch it!" Raquel shouted. Knowing her shouts weren't being heard she just dropped herself in her seat and stirred the items on her plate with her fork.

Dave not entirely sure what to do so he sat at the table sipping on the now cool cup of coffee.

"Well!" Steve exclaimed, standing up, breaking the silence. "We need to turn a peasant into a prince!" He smiled before running to Dave and pulling him to the cluttered living room. Raquel followed behind muttering under her breath.

"Yeah I noticed all the uhm flarishy things." Dave stated picking up a clip on tie that had so many gems it resembled a disco ball. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but this is more of Hummel's style don't you think?"

Steve ran around the room gathering shirts and things.

"AND! That Kurt kid has amazing fashion sense! I wish that how Kurt dressed would rub off on Raquel." Raquel shot Steve a glare and he just smiled. "What! It's true!" Dave just stood in the corner of the room looking over all the clothes. Raquel approached him

"Well you better start looking for something to wear or Steve will dress you up how ever he likes." She smiled and leaned in. "And he love's shiny things." A sudden mental image of Dave being dressed in a aluminum suit and a top hat popped into Dave's head.

"Hey Steve why don't I help you out." Dave called urgently.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours the group finally put together a outfit that they all agreed on. Dave wore a gray t-shirt with a plain black sport jacket and dark jeans. Steve wanted to add a hat or a broach, but Raquel managed to pull him away from the idea. Dave looked in the mirror and admired the outfit.<p>

"Wow." He smiled. "You know with this get up I just might have a chance with him!" Dave spoke enthusiastically.

Steve stood and marveled at the outfit.

"Oh my god." He choked back a small sob, covering his mouth with his hand, "I'm a fairy godfather!" He spoke frantically. Raquel smiled at Steve and rolled her eye's.

* * *

><p>"Okay his break is at three." Steve said while glancing at his watch. "It's two fifty. So go grab something and try to make a good first impression." Steve pushed Dave toward the store.<p>

"WAIT! Your making me go in there all alone?" Dave asked frantically.

"Why would we do that?" Steve cocked his head to the side. "Rocky is going in with you!"

Raquel just leaned against the wall.

"So you know what to do right?" Dave asked a bit panicked. Raquel gave him a questioning look.

"No. Am I supposed to do something?" She glanced at Steve for some kind of prompting. Steve just shrugged.

"Wait you mean you didn't plan anything!" Dave went a bit pale as the pair shook their head's. "S-So It's just me? Just me walking up to a guy and asking him out in public . . ." Dave zoned out a bit thinking of all the possible negative outcomes that could come out of this stunt. He was setting himself for public humiliation!

Raquel smacked him on the arm, bringing him back.

"Jeez! You're going to give yourself a stroke if you don't calm down." Raquel spoke. "Relax, It's not like your serenading him or something." She smiled.

"But what if he says no? I don't think I can handle that kind of rejection!" He stammered.

"Well you'll never know if you don't try!" Raquel said slightly annoyed. Dave sighed as he realized she was right.

"Okay." Dave breathed, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>It was two fifty five as Dave made his way to the third register with a box of pasta noodles and a jar of spaghetti sauce, Steve said it would give the impression that he could cook even after the numerous amount of times that he said he couldn't.<p>

Their was a older lady ahead of him, her cart full of cat food and tea boxes. The elderly lady looked back and gave Dave a small smile.

"My deary would you like to go ahead of me?" She smiled a toothy grin. Dave a little shocked by the woman stared at her for a while.

"I'm sorry what?" Dave prompted her. She smiled and sighed.

"You only have two items. Go on I won't mind." She spoke softly.

Dave was about to thank her and go forward when he noticed that she was next. He wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

"No Ma'am, it's alright." He looked over the register and caught eye's with Jeremiah. "I think I need to uh," He tried to stall. "get a magazine." The lady smiled and turned back trying to lift the heavy cat food bag out of her cart.

"Here let me help you with that." Dave anxiously smiled. The woman laughed quietly as Dave bent down and picked up the bag dropping it on the conveyer belt.

"Thank you so much! You know it's always nice to have a strong young man around." She smiled. Dave just blushed a bit and smiled back.

"No I was just helping. It's no big deal." He smiled and looked up to find Jeremiah watching the little situation. The old lady fumbled around in her purse and pulled out a dollar.

"Thank you." She spoke as she handed it to Dave, who just took it dumbly before she turned back to putting her tea boxes on the moving belt as well. Dave looked up to find Jeremiah giving him a small smile. He swore that he could feel his heart beat ten times faster.

* * *

><p>After the woman finished her purchases and was assisted by a young woman out, it was Dave's turn. He took a step carefully toward the register, not entirely trusting his legs to not give out, and placed his items out on the counter and smiled at the blonde, curly haired boy.<p>

"Hi." Dave squeaked, his face instantly turning red. The slightly taller man looked up and smiled.

"Hi." He responded. "You know it was really nice what you did for that woman." If Dave wasn't red he sure was now.

"O-oh you saw that?" he spoke meekly.

"Yeah it's not everyday you meet a total gentleman you know." Dave smiled and took a deep breath and looked to see there was no one in line behind him. "SO! You like Italian?" Dave was shocked, was Jeremiah asking him out? Oh my god, wait no the spaghetti.

"Uh yeah, love it actually."

"Hmm you should try my spinach ravioli. It's to die for, or so I'm told." He gave this small half smile.

"Y-yeah I'll have to try it sometime." Dave spoke almost chocking on his words.

"Jeremiah." the blonde spoke placing his hand out. Dave took it in to his almost immediately.

"Dave." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Dave smiled. "Hey do you want to uh get something from the café?" Jerimiah paused for a while looking at Dave.

"Sure. I get a break in like a minute. So I'll meet you there." He answered simply. Dave had the biggest smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Raquel sat in the grocery store café sipping on her ice coffee as Steve rambled on and on about how unfair it was that he couldn't go to the fashion show in Italy.<p>

"But you could go." Raquel interrupted. "You were just being stubborn because they wouldn't let you take Derek." Raquel accused him.

"Well I mean come on!" Steve continued. "With your grandmother and that man eater in town you expect me to just leave him?"

Raquel kicked him in the shin.

"What about me!" Raquel said as Steve yelped and rubbed his shin.

"You were going to come too! You expect me to leave my boyfriends' sister alone! I'm not that irresponsible."

"Speaking of your boyfriend," Raquel spoke as she stirred her drink. "didn't you noticed how strange Derek was acting this morning?"

"How do you mean?" Steve spoke mildly curious.

"Like I don't know. Weird." Raquel spoke. Steve was about to say something when Raquel kicked him again.

"OW! Okay you need to stop that!" He shouted.

"Shh! Look!" She spoke pointing toward Dave, who was walking over with a smile on his face.

"So how did it go?" Steve spoke.

"It went amazingly! Thank you guy's so much!"

"Alright well our work here is done Raquel let's go interrogate your brother." Steve announced as he stood up from his seat. Dave froze a bit panicked.

"Wait! Your going? Why!" Dave spoke frantically.

"Well were done. You talked to him and your happy." Raquel explained.

"But I need you guys here though. He's suppose to come over here and talk! What if I say something stupid?" Dave frantically questioned.

"Hey! All you have to do is just relax and be yourself. Okay?" Raquel reassured Dave.

"Well I'd love to stay and help but I have things to do and people to yell at. So Raquel you stay here and I'll be back in a few." Steve spoke as he stood up. He smiled and gestured to Dave. "There's your prince, Cinderella."

Dave looked back to find Jeremiah walking toward them. Dave looked to Raquel frantically.

"What do I do?" He whispered.

"You go meet him and bring him back to the table and I'm going to sit at that counter." Raquel spoke with a determined expression on her face.

"No!"

"No, what?" Raquel spoke quickly.

"No don't sit at the counter, sit here and help please!" Dave said with pleading eyes. Raquel sighed.

"Fine! But your getting me another ice coffee!"

"Deal!" Dave said as he stood up to greet Jeremiah. Raquel sank a little in her seat.

* * *

><p>Raquel sat at the end of the table with a fresh cup of ice coffee. Dave and Jeremiah were sitting in front of her talking about how their life was going and all. (It turns out that Jeremiah has been working here for only a couple of months after being fired from gap because of some public disturbance.)<p>

Soon Jeremiah looked at his watch and realized his break was over.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." The blonde haired man spoke as he stood up.

"Wait!" Dave shouted a bit louder then he had anticipated. Jeremiah stared a bit in shock. Even Raquel was surprised by Dave's outburst. Dave just sighed and stood up. "Well I was wondering. .. if you would like to go out . . .. .like on a proper date." Dave spoke slowly trying to find the right words.

Jeremiah smiled and looked at Dave up and down, with a contemplating look on his face. Dave stood in his place mentally freaking out and assuming the worst.

"How old are you?" Jeremiah asked with a hopeful smile. Dave was quiet for a moment.

"S-seventeen?" Dave spoke as if he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Jeremiah's smile fell slightly. He walked to Dave and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I'm sorry but your to young." He pulled away. "But hey find me when your eighteen." He pat the younger boy's arm. "Then we will talk." He left with a wink and a smile. Dave was stuck in place mouth open slightly gaping, trying to grasp what just happened.

* * *

><p>"I-I just don't understand." Steve spoke totally in awe after having the whole meeting explained to him. "It should have worked! I mean you and him should be like getting your mack on while riding a unicorn." He stated. "ON RAINBOWS!"<p>

Dave just sat at the table with his head in his hands staring down at the table as if it had down him wrong. Raquel was quietly sitting stirring her now empty cup. They all sat quietly at the table.

"Well we could get you a fake I.D." Steve shrugged. Dave looked up at the man.

"I told him I was seventeen. How would a fake I.D. help?" He asked skeptically. Steve was about to respond but decided against it.

Raquel's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the caller I.D. It was Blaine.

"Hello?" She greeted, with a ounce of annoyance in her voice.

"Raquel?" He asked as if to make sure he called the right number. She wanted to spit out a snaky comment but bit her tongue,

"Yes?"

"Okay I just wanted to apologize for yesterday it was very rude and I'm sorry but I was wondering if you and Dave could meet me at the Lima Bean."

"Why?" Raquel snapped a bit. Blaine just sighed into the receiver.

"So I can give you a little talk about Jeremiah." At this Raquel perked up a bit. She moved the phone away from her mouth.

"Hey Dave! Blaine says he knows something about Jeremiah." Dave looked up expectantly and Steve just gave Raquel a questioning look. "He says to meet him at Lima Bean." She smiled and returned to the phone.

"So you guy's are coming?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah we'll head over there right now."

"Cool see you guys soon." Blaine said as he hung up. Raquel just smiled and turned to the boys at the table.

"Okay maybe he can help us." Steve said. Dave nodded in agreement as he stood up with the rest of the group heading to Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Raquel and Dave walked into Lima Bean to find Blaine sitting at a table that had two cups of coffee sitting in front of him, his was in his hand.<p>

_Oh god I'm drinking way above the legal amount of coffee today._ Raquel thought to herself as she took a seat and grabbed the drink.

"So what news do you have for us?" Raquel asked. Blaine leaned back in to his seat and looked at the two.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but," Blaine glanced at Dave. "Your not going to get him." Raquel and Dave were a bit shocked.

"Wait what?" Raquel looked at Blaine. He just looked at her before continuing.

"I mean your not . . Going to . . . date him." Blaine finished awkwardly.

"What? Why not?" Dave questioned a bit peeved.

"Well for one your underage." Blaine spoke calmly. "Believe me I've been through it." He stated as he swept the air away.

"Been through it?" Raquel asked curiously. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. I don't want to do a whole back story but lets just say that I was reason that he was fired from his former place of employment." He grinned to himself. "Back when I was young and naive."

"But he got fired like four months ago." Raquel smiled.

"Well maybe not so young. I mean it was stupid and I was stupid. Kurt was actually there and put me back in my place." Blaine smiled as he reminisced on the past event. Dave sat there thinking of something to say.

"So you pretty much just told us to meet you here just so you could tell me I have no chance with him?" He spoke with a angered expression.

"Yeah pretty much." Blaine spoke as he sipped his drink. "If you would like I could maybe set you up with a Dalton boy if you would like." Blaine offered.

"No. You don't understand." Dave spoke rubbing his forehead. "When we talked there was something there. I know it and I'm not going to let something as stupid as age get in the way of a relationship that I could actually be apart of and enjoy." Dave spoke with a determined look in his eye.

"Then wait." Blaine spoke as he went in for another sip.

"What?"

"Wait, for Jeremiah, if you think that you really found the real thing. I mean I know I found it with Kurt and if I were in your situation I would wait till I was eighteen before pursuing him. Don't cut off all ties from him talk to him continue hanging out with him. don't lose contact. Get to know him don't just assume you two will be perfect for each other." Blaine spewed all the words of advice he could. "Just good luck and I hope it work out." Blaine spoke before his phone vibrated. Raquel caught a glimpse at the screen. It was Kurt.

Blaine nearly fell out of his seat as he rushed outside to talk to his boyfriend. Raquel sat in front of dave.

"What are you thinking?" Raquel asked the bigger boy.

"I think I should call Jeremiah." Dave mumbled from his concentrated look.

"He gave you his number?" Raquel asked. Dave's face dropped as he realized he never got the boy's number.

"I-I'm going back!" He spoke before bursting out the door. Raquel just sat alone at the table and watched Blaine gesture wildly as he talked in to the phone.

* * *

><p>Derek walked into the elevator taking it to the floor his grandmother was staying at. He sighed before knocking on the door. His grandmother greeted him at the door and invited him in. He took a seat on the couch.<p>

"Where's Alex?" Derek asked as his grandmother, taking the cup She handed him.

"Oh she decided against staying in Ohio." The older woman spoke as She sat across from Derek.

"Hmm yeah expected that. Look I'm sor-"

"Are you dating that man?" Grandmother interrupted. Derek, a bit shocked, paused before answering.

"Yes."

"Does Raquel know?"

"Yes."

"And your okay with her being exposed to . . .that?" His Grandmother spoke with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes." Derek winced.

"Alright." Grandmother sighed before leaning back.

"Is. . Is that all?" Derek asked confused.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Oh." Derek stood up. "Alright well I'm leaving." His grandmother stood up as well.

"Yes." She spoke as she lead him out. "My lawyers will be over with the custody papers." Derek froze.

"What?" He turned to look at the woman.

"Well it's obvious that the environment you had put her in is unstable for raising a teenager. So I'll_ be taking her."_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And we are back. **

* * *

><p>Derek stood in his grandmothers door way.<p>

"You can't do this!" Derek shouted at the older woman. Just as she was closing the door.

"Actually I can. Your house hold is not suitable for a emotionally damaged teen." She looked Derek in the eye. "And if I'm not mistaken it's your fault she had to leave her old school correct?" the older woman cocked her head to the side in a slightly amused stare.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He dropped his head in defeat.

"Exactly." Grandmother muttered. "Now if you would leave I have business to attended to." And she shut the door on him.

* * *

><p>Derek returned home, where Raquel was in the kitchen laughing and somewhat fighting with Steve. There was laughter and joy just radiating from the area.<p>

Derek had decided to share what happened at his grandmothers tomorrow, not wanting to ruin a perfectly fine evening.

"Derek! You came just in time!" Steve smiled as he threw flour at Raquel. "We made Pizza!" Raquel sputtered a bit and threw bits of dough at the tall blonde.

"Yeah! I made the toppings!" She smiled and laughed. Derek just gave a small smile and sighed. Steve saw this and gave him a questioning look. Derek just walked up to him and kissed him gently.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked in a bit of a daze as Derek held him.

"Nothing. I just love you so much." Steve just nuzzled in to Derek's neck.

"I love you too." Steve smiled and leaned away. "Well since your all touchy feely at the moment. Rocky get on this!" Steve smirked as he pulled Raquel into their odd group hug.

Raquel smiled as she was squished between the two men.

"I swear you guy's are so weird!" She muttered as she tried to escape, laughing all the while.

* * *

><p>The next morning while Steve was flipping pancakes and Raquel was sitting at the table trying to rush unfinished homework. Derek stood in front of them and sighed.<p>

"Uh . . Guy's we need to sit down and talk." Steve placed the pan back on the stove and Raquel looked up from her work.

"About?" Steve inquired. Raquel sat up in interest as she sipped coffee from her mug.

"About the recent encounter with grandma." Derek spoke quietly. He leaned against the counter contemplating how exactly to spit this out. "She wants to take Raquel into custody."

Silence.

Steve and Raquel's face were almost identically pale and frightened.

"S-she can't do that. Right?" Raquel questioned quietly. Steve faced Derek.

"No? No! She can't she has no grounds to take a child from her immediate family's custody." Steve said frantically. He looked at Derek expecting him to agree, Derek's head was dropped staring at the floor.

"She said that this is a unfit environment to be raising a emotionally unstable teenager." Derek sighed before continuing. "But I know it's only because of the whole event from yesterday-"

"Do I have to apologize? Cause if that puts this to rest then I'll do it!" Steve interrupted.

Derek was a bit surprised, Steve is the very last person that would apologize for something that he wasn't at fault for. He had to much pride and to see him ready to drop all pride not for himself but for his boyfriends little sister. He thought he couldn't love the man any more then he did at this moment.

"No. She doesn't like that you guy's are gay. Period." both men turned to look at Raquel. She sat at the table looking at her shoes. Derek can't remember a time when she looked this small and frail. "I'm going to have to leave." She looked up. "aren't I?"

The room was silent for a while till smoke started to rise from the pan still on the lit stove.

"Oh crap." Steve muttered as he dashed to attend to the burning pancakes. Derek looked down at his watch and sighed.

"We should leave now if we are gonna get you to school on time." Derek spoke as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door before Raquel could even bring up her question again.

* * *

><p>The ride to the school was painfully quiet. Neither brought up any thing and the only sound was the loud gruff voice on the radio explaining how the weather was going to be for the week. When Derek pulls up to the school they share a awkward bye and a peck on the cheek. Raquel stepped out of the car and started toward the high school. Derek wants to call her back. To pull her in to a hug until she could understand that she isn't leaving and she doesn't have to worry about any of this crap. To tell her to enjoy the day while he takes care of this like the big brother he is. Yet Derek can't because even he's not to sure that it's a possibility. His grandmother comes from wealth. He lives comfortably, in a simple house with his extravagant boyfriend and little sister. So if financial issues were to pop up she would win by a landslide.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek drove home instead of going to work. He burst through the door to find Steve exactly where he was when Derek left. Steve just sat at the table with a cup of coffee, looking magazine covers.<p>

Steve didn't pay any attention to Derek till he threw his keys down on the table with more force then necessary.

"So. ." Steve started. "You don't think we're going to keep Raquel, do you?" he looked up to find Derek frozen by the counter. His body was rigged. "Derek?"

"How could you say that." Derek spoke in such a hush that it came out as a angry whisper. "She's my sister. She's my blood. She is the only thing left in my pathetic family that hasn't been corrupted yet. I'm not going to let that happen her. No. I'm going to fight to the end to protect her."

Steve smiled and looked up from the paper pile and laughed a bit, staring at Derek's rigged form by the counter.

"I'm sorry to brake up the dramatic tension that you brought in, It was hot and all, but if we are going up against the old hag we need to bust out the big guns." Steve leaned back in his chair. Derek stared with his face contorted in a confused frown.

* * *

><p>The day was going perfectly disastrous for Raquel. All was well till lunch, when Raquel couldn't find any of the new directions. While she was stumbling around the cafeteria a burly and fairly large looking jock came and smacked Raquel's tray against her chest.<p>

"ENJOY YOUR LUNCH GEEK!" The football player yelled as he walked away. Raquel took a breath and tried to react in some clever way. Instead she just felt tears bud up in her eyes and start to fall. Raquel turned and left the cafeteria sobbing as tears drenched her face.

* * *

><p>After she finished cleaning herself off in the bathroom Raquel had decided to wander around the campus. After a few turns and dead ends she ended up in front of the auditorium. There was a melody coming out from the inside. Raquel stepped in to further investigate.<p>

She walked in to find Artie on stage serenading a group of people in front of him,

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_(show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart_

_Oh darling I was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_Now since I've seen you it's on._

Raquel walked down the stairs and found Kurt and Mercedes swaying to the music as Britney smiled and Santana glared at the boy on stage.

_Trying to live without your love is one big sleepless night. _

_Let me show you girl that I know wrong from right._

Kurt waved at Raquel gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"Where were you?" Raquel asked quietly.

"Oh Mr. Shue is letting us do a bunch of performances just for fun. So we got the whole day off." Kurt spoke before bursting into a cheer as Mike started break dancing in front of Artie. Raquel just smiled following soon after Mike did a head spin.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back)_

The audience busted in to applause as Mike and Artie bowed and moved off stage.

* * *

><p>Soon after a few performances the group left and started heading home.<p>

"Raquel wanna go to breadsticks with us? Celebrating 12th place!" Finn spoke before giving Sam a high five. Raquel laughed before jumping into Kurt's car.

At Breadstix the group of loud teens were put in the corner of the restaurant and after being served at least two baskets of bread sticks each (Thanks to Santana) and getting drinks for free (also thanks to Santana) the group was energetic.

"Summer! Summer plans!" Rachel shouted.

"Well obviously we have to hang out." Tina stated

"Yeah party has to happen at Rachel's again!" Santana spoke

"Why my house?" Rachel pouted.

"Cause your basement is awesome." Puck smiled

"Yeah it's like Kurt's old room before we moved out." Finn added

"Except the only person that gets to party in Kurt's room is Blaine." Santana wagged her eyebrow

"Oh come on Tana that's my brother!" Finn grimaced.

"Well speak of the devil." Puck smiled as everyone looked to find Blaine at the door searching for the group.

"Handsome Devil I'll give him that." Santana licked her lips.

"Satan off!" Kurt spoke as he got up to usher his boyfriend over.

"Hey guy's what did I miss?" Blaine spoke as he pulled up a chair next to Kurt's.

"Not much Curly just talkin summer." Santana leaned toward Britney smiling. Kurt smiled looking around the table.

"What are your plans Raquel?"

Raquel stared down at the table contemplating whether or not to tell her friends about her grandmothers plan. Kurt noticed the reluctance and leaned forward.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt spoke quietly. Raquel leaned toward him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes." She answered. Kurt pulled her close as she let out a small chocked sob into his shoulder. The table full of teenagers all looked at the girl in confusion.

"Blaine come with us, please." Kurt spoke as he pulled Raquel out of her chair and toward the door. Blaine made no hesitation to help his boyfriend with the younger girl out of the restaurant,

"Uh, thanks for the water. . We'll be back." Blaine announced as the three left. The table was still for a while till the group started their own gossip of what was the commotion was about.

* * *

><p>Outside the couple were trying to calm the younger girls sobs. As soon as Raquel got her voice back her sobs became shaken deep breaths.<p>

"Okay Sweetie" Kurt held her face wiping tears away. "You need to tell us what is going on before we jump to the worst possible scenario."

"M-My grandmother." Raquel started. "She's taking me away, or at least she plans to."

"What? Why?" Blaine stopped patting the girls back.

"Unfit environment."

"That is total bull Derek and Steve are like the most amazing people in the world!" Kurt argued.

"Well tell my grandmother that cause she won't listen to me." Raquel spoke with a fierce tone. "No one listens to me! I can't stand it! I could be screaming my choice on the matter and no one would even glance in my direction! It's absolute bull shit and I don't know how much more I can take before I just feel like a empty shell of a person!" Raquel stood up quickly and ran off toward her home.

Blaine stood to run after her but Kurt pulled his hand. Shaking his head.

"We can't let her wander around! It's going to be dark soon!" Blaine argued.

"Her house isn't that far from here. She'll be okay." Kurt spoke as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"So what that's it?" Blaine spoke with a baffled expression plastered on his face. "W-we just let her go with no help or anything?" Kurt sighed and looked at his boyfriend with a smile.

"No, of course not. We are going to help, but not at this very moment," He turned walking back to the restaurant. "Come on, we have to tell the others what is going on."

Blaine huffed a bit and walked to Kurt, grabbing hold of his hand.

"You swear we are going to help?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes, Blaine, I swear." Kurt spoke softly before ushering them both inside to their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so so sorry. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey boys and girls! Welcome back.**

**(cool fact i hit 30,000 words with this post!(Yay!))**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Raquel is being forced to leave?" Tina was the first to speak up after Kurt explained the situation at hand to his fellow glee clubbers.<p>

"Well she's not being kicked out or anything," He paused looking at the small group. All with some hint of worry on their face. "but her grandmother doesn't approve of her living situation."

"Well . . What's wrong with her living situation? I mean it's not like she's living with wolves." Artie spoke before lowering his voice and asking Mike. "She isn't right?" Mike just shook his head, knowing only the same or less information then Artie. Kurt sighed.

"No she is not living with wolves!" He rubbed his forehead. "She's living with her brother and his partner and as her fri-"

"Whoa her brothers gay?" Puck interrupted.

"And fine too." Mercedes added, smiling. Kurt glared.

"Can I please finish?"

"Oh yeah, dude. I just was a bit surprised 's all." Puck shrugged before leaning back in his chair.

"Well we have to be there for her. Some of the most stressful thing teens have to go through is family drama like this. And obviously Raquel is a very independent person so she won't be coming and asking us for help. So, what we have to do is be there for her. It's the very least we can do." Kurt finished. Brittany slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Brittany?"

"So we aren't like kidnapping her or anything?" She asked looking around the table.

"Yeah hang on! Don't actions speak louder then words? Shouldn't we be storming up to the big bad granny and telling her she can't be pushing people around like that?" Santana spoke seriously. The out burst surprised most of the teens.

"She really shouldn't have to go through this alone." Tina spoke amongst the crowd of agreement.

It was getting a bit out of hand when Puck suggested they find the old woman. Blaine stood in front of the crowd.

"Wait! Wait, guys!" the group calmed and looked to the short boy. "This is a family matter. And honestly if we go to her grandmother and demanded action she would probably just brush us off. This is a conflict that Raquel has to solve on her own as sad as that is." He spoke solemnly. "but honestly, did you think that we would make her go through this alone? We are going to be there for her. That will be our action."

Blaine sat down.

"Kurt and I are going to talk to your guy's guidance counselor for any info on how Raquel can fight on her own. So breath, relax. We got this."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Raquel walked past a few of the streets that she knew, taking the longer route home not wanting to face her heart broken brother just yet.<p>

As she walked passed a liquor store a truck pulled up beside her.

"Raquel!" the driver yelled shocking the girl as she peered in to see Greg in the front seat.

She waved politely before continuing her walk down the street. The car didn't drive off. No, Greg had drove a bit closer.

"Hey! Uh are you busy?" Greg asked over the sound of his ignition.

"I'm just sort of walking. So, no. not really." Raquel smiled. Greg's face lit up as he placed the truck in park.

"Sweet. Wanna go for that date right now?"

"I agreed to dinner. Not a date." Raquel smiled.

"Fine! A dinner. Come on, yeah?"

"Hmm, what would people think seeing me jumping into some random truck."

"That the driver must be some lucky bastard." At that Raquel rolled her eyes. "So where to?"

"I don't know. Somewhere that makes crappy days good."

"I think I know just the place." Greg smiled before slamming on the gas.

* * *

><p>Derek sat in the living room as Steve rummaged around the room searching for something. He was going to help Steve but decided against it, when during Steve's mad search almost resulted to a concussion by a flying clipboard full of designs.<p>

"HUZAH!" Steve cried. In his hand was a thin scrap of paper.

"What is that?" Derek spoke, questioning his boyfriends sanity.

Steve pulled out his phone and dialed the number, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well isn't it obvio- Oh hello sir. One moment." Steve handed the phone to Derek. "It's your dad." he mouthed. Derek frantically grabbed the phone.

"H-hello dad?" Derek spoke.

"Well who else would it be?" Dad chuckled. Derek just nodded nervously, before realizing what he just did.

"yeah, of course."

"So how have thing been since. . "

"Oh fine. Things have been fine." Derek looked at Steve, who shook his head. "No. No!" Derek spoke as realization dawned on him.

"No? What's wrong is Raquel okay?" Dad spoke suddenly worried. Derek shook his head.

"Ye-Yeah, yeah she's fine. Uh actually it's Grandmother." Derek spoke solemnly.

"Oh. I heard about the visit." Dad sighed into the phone. "How did it go?"

"Well uh there was a incident. . Of sorts. Grandmother didn't uh . . .she didn't know I was gay."

"Oh. That's a problem." Dad stated nervously.

"Well yeah, also she sort of wants to take Raquel from us." Derek stated before realizing that tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what do I do, dad?" His voice broke off at the end.

"Well son, in my opinion I think you should let it happen."

"Wait, what?"

"Hear me out, but come on you're a young man, you have yet to reach your prime. You're in a serious relationship with the man you love and marriage has to be in the future for you and Steve. You both will want to start a new life and honestly that can't happen if you have a teenager attached to that."

Derek froze. He did not expect that. His father is thinking about his marriage before he even has.

No, no. His dad is suppose to be the bad guy. Dad Isn't suppose to have a logical reason to support his grandmother. Tears were falling freely now. Steve took Derek's hand in a reassuring grasp. Derek paused and took a deep shaky breath.

"Dad. You're right, it would be irresponsible. But I'm her last connection of this family. I love you but honestly, you're not always around."

"Well I stick to my own opinion. Sorry." In the background a loud horn blared . "Son, I have to go I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, of course. Wait Dad!"

"Yes?" Derek took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem, you know I love you both more than anything, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too. Bye dad."

"Bye Derek."

Derek hung up and looked up to a waiting Steve. Derek dropped his phone and walked to Steve and pulled him in to a tight hug. Steve was surprised but pulled his man closer and breathing in him deeply.

* * *

><p>The truck pulled up to a small colorful ice cream parlor.<p>

"Ice cream? Really?" Raquel smiled as she un buckled her seat belt.

"What. Ice cream makes me happy." Greg responded as he exited the car. "And if this doesn't work then phase two will." Raquel looked at him confused.

"Phase two?"

"Well, ice cream doesn't really count as dinner," He smiled as he opened the door. "Oh and by the way it's your birthday today." Greg bolted off to the cashier, leaving Raquel even more confused.

Greg pointed to Raquel as he spoke to the cashier. She smiled and grabbed hold of the mike.

"Everyone we have a birthday today!" Music started to play, as a man from the back door came forward with a balloon and a crown. Greg came back to her and placed the crown on her head.

_Happy birthday! It's your birthday!_

_La la la la la_

_Smile now! Get happy now!_

_Ba ha ha ha ha _

_Woo!_

The workers danced and swung their arms around before going about their regular duties. Raquel was left standing in awe well Greg ushered her to a booth.

"What was that?" Raquel couldn't help but smile.

"Well I don't know about you, but that made my day." Greg laughed as a waiter came to take their orders.

* * *

><p>"So!" Greg started after finishing his odd concoction of vanilla carmal and strawberry with raisnetts toppings. "Why was today so craptastic?" he leaned forward with interest.<p>

"Well, if you must know, I may be taking a new residence in the very near future." Raquel spoke as she stirred her spoon in her half melted Rocky road sundae.

"Well it's a good thing I took you out when I did huh?"

"ha yes. Great timing too." Raquel scooped a clump and watched it drip off the spoon.

"Did it work?" Greg asked.

"Did what work?"

"Did this make today a little bit better?" He gestured around. Raquel looked around before nodding.

"You know what? It did, it really did." Greg reached his hand out and placed it on the table. Raquel took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to make your day."

"Like wise." Raquel smiled. "So . . What's phase two?"

* * *

><p>Derek took Steve's hand.<p>

"Steve. Do you think we're going to make it?" Steve stroked Derek's cheek, wondering were this kind of thought was coming from.

"Well, I'd like to think so." he froze, "Don't you?"

Derek pulled back quickly and looked into Steve's eye's.

"Yes. Honestly sometimes I try to imagine how we would end and I just can't see a life with out you in it."

"Why would you think that in the first place?" Steve questioned, silently panicking.

"Because I'm a masochist and you are, well to simply say it, way to good for me." Derek smiled.

"You're right." Derek's eye's shot up under his eyelashes, fear evident. Steve smiled and pat his head. "You are a masochist, you are also a bit of a idiot." Steve smiled as he pulled Derek's face up taking him in a breath taking kiss.

Steve pulled away and pulled his boyfriend to him and held him. They stood standing and holding each other close for a while.

"You know my dad approves of us?" Derek smiled as he brought himself closer to the other man.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he was talking about us getting married." Derek laughed till he noticed that Steve had stiffened at the mention. Derek swallowed before pulling away and clearing his throat, trying to get rid of the lump lodged there. "I'm going to call Rocky." He said before he walked out of the room wiping his eyes as soon as he was out of sight. Leaving Steve standing there with a blank expression.

* * *

><p>Raquel sat in the passenger seat of Greg's truck. Not speaking all that much, due to her food coma state. It's funny that she doubted her ability to eat a whole restaurant but Greg had offered to pay. So Raquel ate her plate clean not wanting to seem ungrateful, and wasting her dates money.<p>

"So," Greg started as he turned down the streets that Raquel had just begun to become familiar with. "Are you really going to transfer out of the school?"

Raquel shrugged. Not wanting to really discuss the matter, especially after the fantastic evening she just had with Greg.

"Can we not talk about that?" Raquel muttered as she looked up and smiled. The had just pulled up to the front of her small house. "Well, I had a amazing time you know. We should hang out more often."

Greg smiled.

"Yeah we should." He unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let me walk you to your door?"

Raquel smiled and nodded.

As they came up to the porch slowly Raquel noticed how nervous Greg had become within the last few steps.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Uh yeah." He answered quickly smiling. Raquel smiled and shuffled her feet nervously. Greg laughed and started to blush, The anxiety of the situation kicking in.

"Uh well I should really be goi-" Greg was caught off guard as Raquel raised herself on to her tip toes and kissed Greg.

Slowly, softly, and sweetly.

Raquel smiled and blushed before turning to the door to put her key in, but noticing that the door was already unlocked.

"Uh I'll see you soon?" Raquel questioned before closing the door all the way.

"O-Of course!" Greg smiled. Stepping backwards and stumbling on a step.

"Good night." Raquel shouted, unable to get rid of the grin stuck on her face.

"Sweet dreams." He responded, seemingly having the same problem.

Raquel stumbled into the house and leaned against the door with a heartfelt sigh.

* * *

><p>Steve had been in the kitchen trying to think of some type of dinner to prepare when he heard a small sigh coming from the front door.<p>

"Raquel?" He questioned, grabbing a whisk as his weapon.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Her voice was filled with happiness. Steve could see in her eyes that something amazing happened.

"Soo? Where has the little Rockster been?" Steve leaned forward, preparing for a good chat.

"Okay don't tell Derek," Raquel paused to look around, "I went on a date!"

Steve straightened up, He really should tell Derek but he decided against it, seeing as telling your boyfriend that his baby sister just came back from a unknown date would be a odd opening for a post-tension-filled-moment conversation.

He decided to tell Derek the next morning, as he prepared snack bowls for the unleashing of a teenage-post-date conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
